


Betrothed

by margaerystark, rebeccavis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaerystark/pseuds/margaerystark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavis/pseuds/rebeccavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb Stark and Margaery Tyrell were raised and prepared to do their duty, but they were not quite prepared for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrothed

It did not look like much more than a speck of gold standing amongst the grey and green landscape, but to Robb Stark the wheelhouse that was coming up on the horizon represented far more than that. He had been alerted to its presence by one of Winterfell’s watchmen and had decided to climb to the top of the highest tower in the castle to take a look for himself after agreeing on the preparations that were to be made for the party’s imminent arrival. A member of the Tyrell family would soon be setting foot in Winterfell, and Robb would be standing face to face with his future bride.

Not very long ago, Robb had been standing in the same window watching his father and his younger brother and two younger sisters disappear from view as they made their way along the Kingsroad. He had known then that life would be very different in Winterfell from that moment onwards, and here it was about to change again. It had turned out that many families were interested in having their daughters marry the now acting Lord of Winterfell and son of the Hand of the King but it was the Tyrells that had won out, with their youngest who was said to be beautiful and charming and everything a man could want in a wife. Robb himself did not really know very much about her besides her name, the fact that she was the same age as him and the fact that her dowry was a sizeable one given that her family lost out only to the Lannisters when it came to wealth.

“Margaery,” Robb murmured to himself, testing the name out on his lips as he had done many a time. He had commented on it to his younger sister Sansa in passing who had told him it meant ‘pearl’, making his choice of a gift for his bride an easier one than he had expected. He held a box in his hand with the pearl earrings he had asked to be brought in from White Harbour, and could only hope that she would approve of them.

 _I wonder what she will make of me_ , he thought, not for the first time. He had always known on some level that eventually his parents would choose a bride for him, but he still did not think himself entirely prepared to be a husband and everything that entailed. He had not really felt prepared to become the Lord of Winterfell at the age of sixteen, either, but he had risen to that occasion and he was determined to rise to this one as well.

“You ought to make sure you smile when you meet her, Robb,” Sansa had advised him, “It will not be easy for her to come to live here having been raised in the south. Mother said it was not easy for her in the beginning.”

Robb had every intention of smiling at Margaery and every intention of treating her as well as possible upon her arrival. He could only imagine how difficult it must have been for her to trade her home for somewhere completely different and been expected to fall into the arms of a young man she had never met before. She deserved a husband who would be kind to her and who made her feel welcome at the very least, and that much he knew he could do. His mind did go sometimes, however, to the stories that Sansa liked to read and tell him about, where young men and women fell hopelessly in love and forsook everything to be together. Love was the key component to those tales, and though he thought he was capable of being a husband, love in that sense was something that was still a complete mystery to him. The only time he believed he had seen it was when he had looked towards his parents sometimes on occasions when they had been together, and he wondered if such a thing had been born out of their arranged marriage if it could not be born out of his.

“Keep up the good work, Garret,” Robb told the watchman nearby, turning to look away from the window.

“Thank you, my lord,” Garret replied, “I hope this visitor brings good tidings.”

“As do I,” Robb agreed with a small smile before making his way down the stairs.

* * *

 Margaery wrung her hands as she sat in her carriage, her stomach turning with nervous anticipation. She was barely a woman flowered, but she would soon become a wife. It did not surprise her, however, that her family was so quick to give her away - not after learning from Loras that King Robert had plans to make Lord Eddard Stark his next Hand. An alliance with the North seemed like the most practical route that the Tyrells could take, and she would be the one to bridge the gap between the two houses through her marriage to the eldest Stark son.

Her future husband was a young man named Robb born just a few moons after her during the time of Robert's Rebellion. She thought that just as well; she would not have to marry someone thrice her age and pretend to find him the most alluring man in the Seven Kingdoms. She had spent her time studying the history of the Starks upon learning of her betrothal, dusting off the rarely opened books in her brother's library and gathering all the information she could about the family she would soon be joining.

She had a fair amount of time to reflect on what she had learned as she traveled from her home in Highgarden to Winterfell, and she found herself rehearsing what she would say and do once she met Robb, hoping to make her transition easier by charming her betrothed early on. When her horses came to a stop, she took a deep breath in to calm herself, her lungs filling with cold air that chilled her to the bone.

 _You will not falter_ , she told herself, _You will make him love you._

Her face held a small smile as she stepped out onto the stone path that led to the castle, the heels of her boots clicking on the pavement. She wore a cloak that her mother had fashioned for her before her departure, but it seemed neither her nor the tailor had anticipated how brisk the Northern elements would truly be. She would have to find someone to make a whole other wardrobe for her, though that was the least of her concerns at the moment.

Her gaze fell upon the party of people that had come to greet her, one person standing out among the masses as he moved forward, a grey wolf emblazoned on his cloak. He was clean shaven with soft, auburn curls, and his blue eyes were kind. Margaery felt her mouth fall open slightly as she looked him over, thinking to herself that if nothing else, her husband-to-be was incredibly handsome.

“My lord,” she greeted him, sinking into a graceful curtsy and giving a bow of her head before her eyes met his again. She waited for him to address her next, not wishing to speak out of turn.

“My lady,” Robb greeted Margaery in return, holding her gaze for a moment before he bowed at the waist. He thought that it seemed as though the reports he had heard concerning the Rose of Highgarden had most definitely been accurate, and he couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on the delicate and beautiful features of her face as he extended his hand for hers. He was smiling before he had even remembered Sansa’s advice, and he leant in to press a soft kiss to Margaery’s knuckles.

“Welcome to Winterfell, Lady Margaery,” Robb spoke up, “I hope your journey was not too long and taxing.”

Margaery studied her betrothed’s expression, trying to gauge his reaction to her arrival. He seemed nothing but genuine in his actions and words of reception, and she kept her hand in his as she rose to her feet once more. “The journey was worth it, Lord Robb,” she remarked, looking up at him through her lashes. He stood just a few inches taller than her, his smile was full and bright, and she wondered briefly if it was possible to grow fond of someone in such a short period of time.

“Your home is lovely,” she added, “Today was the first day I had ever seen snow.”

“Is that so? I find it difficult to imagine never having seen snow,” Robb admitted, his eyebrows having raised slightly, “I hope you are not too cold. You’ll find that the castle inside is much warmer, I assure you.” He exchanged a glance with his mother, who gave a soft smile from where she was stood next to him.

“May I present to you the Lady of Winterfell and my lady mother, Catelyn,” Robb said, indicating towards her and the four-year-old child in her arms, “And this is my youngest brother, Rickon. My brother, Bran, and my two sisters and my father are in King’s Landing as you may already know.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Margaery, and you are most welcome here,” Catelyn said, “It will be nice to have another southron lady in Winterfell.”

“The pleasure is mine, Lady Stark,” Margaery replied, giving a nod of her head. She could see immediately which parent Robb resembled; Catelyn was intimidatingly beautiful, but her smile was kind. “It is good to meet you as well, handsome Lord Rickon,” she said to the little boy in his mother’s arms, making him laugh.

She was still holding Robb’s hand, and she gave it a gentle squeeze as she looked back towards him. “Thank you for the warm welcome, my lord,” she remarked, “I am very glad to be here with you and your family.”

Robb fell silent, his hand still holding on to Margaery’s as their eyes met again. Words seemed to escape him temporarily, and he felt a little embarrassed when he realised he hadn’t said anything for a good few moments. “I...oh, before I forget,” he said hastily, letting go of her hand so he could take her gift out from the linings of his cloak, “Please accept this as a small token in celebration of the union between our families. I thought perhaps you might wish to wear them for the wedding.”

Margaery carefully took the small box from Robb, opening it to reveal a delicate set of pearl earrings. She ran her fingers over the perfect, smooth orbs, feeling her breath catch in her throat at the thoughtful gesture as she knew that such precious gems could not be easy to come by in the North.

“Thank you. They’re stunning,” she breathed, her smile sincere, “I will most certainly wear them for our wedding… I only wish I would have brought you something.”

“Your presence is a gift in itself,” Robb assured Margaery, pleased that she had liked his gift. Even in such a short amount of time his wife had shown herself to be gracious and sweet, and he already found himself feeling far less concerned than he had been before her arrival.

“Would you like me to show Lady Margaery to her chambers, Robb?” Catelyn asked her son, turning to glance at him.

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Robb answered, “I am happy to do it myself if Lady Margaery does not object. I should like to speak with my bride-to-be for a bit.”

Margaery found herself nodding her head before she gave a proper answer, her cheeks flushed pink due to Robb’s words. “Please, lead the way, my lord,” she agreed, keeping her gift in one hand and reaching out the other for her betrothed’s once more, hoping he would take it.

Robb didn’t hesitate in taking Margaery’s outstretched hand and smiled at her as his fingers curled around hers. As he made his way across the courtyard to the entrance of the Great Keep with her he thought he saw his mother raise his eyebrows slightly, and he hoped her expression meant curiosity and not disapproval.

“I do hope you will come to feel at home here in time,” Robb commented to Margaery as they stepped into the Great Hall, “Though I imagine this place must seem a little strange to you at the moment.”

Margaery had barely taken the time to look around her new home, her eyes on her husband-to-be as they made their way inside. The castle was thankfully much warmer than the courtyard, just as he had promised, filled with tapestries, decor, and furniture bearing the Stark sigil.

“It is very different to Highgarden, but I quite like it,” she admitted, “My mother always said it is the people who make a home, not the place itself… I do not think I will have any troubles finding my place here, my lord. Not if it is by your side.”

“You are most kind, my lady,” Robb commented, his smile warm and his cheeks slightly pink. He led Margaery gently past the high table and towards the stairs that led to the castle’s more private chambers.  “I must admit I had little idea of what to expect from you and from our first meeting today,” he added, “But I am very pleased that you are here and glad for your company. This castle has been rather quiet since my father and brothers and sisters left.”

“You must miss them,” Margaery noted, “My brother Loras left to be a squire for some time in the Stormlands, and I always felt as if something was missing in Highgarden with his absence.” She felt herself relax more as they were allowed to go their separate ways from the party that had initially greeted her, and she laced her fingers through Robb’s once they were alone. They walked down the corridor together, though she was more interested in looking at him than her surroundings, wondering if he had ever held another woman’s hand before her.

“I do miss them very much. It’s a shame they won’t be here for the wedding...our wedding,” Robb commented, his attention very much on Margaery on their way through the halls. He had found that holding her hand felt much more natural than he had expected, though it did feel as though it was making his heart beat a bit faster. “But you are away from all of your family, so I am hardly in a position to feel sorry for myself,” he added, “How many brothers do you have, my lady?”

“I have three,” Margaery answered, smiling fondly, “Willas, Garlan, and Loras. I am the only sister… And you needn’t call me ‘my lady’. We are to be married, and I prefer ‘Margaery’ to my title. I very much appreciate you showing me around and treating me with such kindness. It makes being away from Highgarden much easier.”

“Well, I actually also much prefer ‘Robb’ to my own title, so I will call you by your name if you call me by mine,” Robb offered, his smile quickly turning into a grin, “And I am glad if there is anything I can do to make you feel comfortable here.”

He stopped in front of a set of doors and stepped forwards to push them open before leading Margaery inside by the hand. The guest room he had taken to her had been specially prepared for her arrival and he and Catelyn had even given instructions for it to be decorated with plenty of flowers from the glass gardens as one thing that was known about Highgarden was just how colorful it was. The flowers that grew in Winterfell were not quite so striking with the exception, perhaps, the blue winter rose, but Robb hoped his betrothed would appreciate the spots of colour in her temporary chambers.

“These are for you to reside in for the next few days until the wedding,” Robb explained, his face flushing slightly, “Then after that we will share chambers, of course.”

Margaery had half a mind to say that she was looking forward to when they would share a bedroom, but she felt no need to manipulate her future husband with enticing words or suggestions. He seemed eager enough on his own to want to make their marriage work, and she believed him to have a gentle soul. Her grandmother had taught her many things when it came to the wills and wants of men, but she was not entirely sure what to do with such heartfelt sincerity.

She reached for his other hand, turning inwards to face him. “You thought of everything,” she remarked with a grin, “I love the flowers, and I will be happy to stay here until I join you in your chambers. My only wish is that you come and visit me on the days leading up to our wedding. I would like to get to know you more… Do you have anything else planned for today?”

“No, nothing,” Robb answered, but almost immediately afterwards he closed his eyes regrettably as something came to him. “Sorry, I had forgotten...I will be hearing petitions this afternoon. I would also like to get to know you more, though. Perhaps you might join me? It would give you a chance to get to know the smallfolk and afterwards perhaps we might spend some time together.”

Margaery was somewhat taken aback by Robb’s request, but she welcomed the opportunity to take part in his duties as lord. She gave a nod of her head, squeezing both of his hands. “It would benefit me greatly to sit in on your meeting,” she said, “Not only as your wife-to-be, but as the future lady of Winterfell. I find that people in our position should always take the time to know the smallfolk.” She paused for a moment, worrying her bottom lip slightly. “Tell me, Robb, would I be permitted to sit beside you and hold your hand on such an occasion?” she asked softly, her cheeks growing hot as she smiled up at him.

“I don’t see why not,” Robb replied, pleasantly surprised by Margaery’s idea, “I agree that it is very important to know one’s people, and I think they would like to see their lord and future lady already united.” When he spoke again it was his turn to blush once more. “I would like it very much as well,” he added.

Margaery could not help but let out a small giggle, finding Robb’s coy nature to be quite endearing. “I lied,” she told him quietly as she raised her eyebrows, “I have more than one wish… But I think I shall wait to tell you about it until after our meeting with the smallfolk.”

“That is not fair. I will be terribly curious by then,” Robb joked, finding himself enchanted by the soft giggle Margaery had let out. He took a step closer to his betrothed, his hands still holding on to hers, and leant in slightly towards her. “A lady must have her secrets, I suppose,” he commented, “I’ll leave you to get yourself settled in, then, and meet you in the Great Hall shortly. Would that be all right?”

Margaery found herself nodding again, only this time her head was dizzy with a feeling she had not experienced before. For a moment she had believed that Robb was going to kiss her, which is precisely what she had wished for only seconds earlier. “I will see you soon,” she murmured, finding her voice.

She was glad that they would spend some time apart so that she could gather her thoughts and compose herself; she couldn’t imagine what her grandmother would think if she saw her acting so giddy and unreserved in the company of someone who was still a stranger to her in many ways.

“See you soon. Please let me know if you need anything,” Robb added, giving Margaery’s hands a squeeze and lingering for a moment, unsure how to best bid goodbye to her. He settled for bringing each of her hands up to his lips in turn and pressing a quick kiss to the back of them before giving her a smile and a small nod. Even as he left her chambers, he took one last glance over his shoulder at his bride-to-be.

Once her betrothed was out of sight, Margaery fell back against her bed, her heart beating quickly against her chest. She didn’t quite understand how she could be so enamored with Robb already, but she could not deny her attraction to him. She did not know whether she was reassured or terrified by that thought.

She joined him in the Great Hall after her things were brought to her chambers, though she did not do much unpacking with the thought in mind that she’d be moving to her future husband’s room in just a few short days. A chair was brought for her and placed beside Robb as he spoke with the common folk and considered their words, and she kept her hand in his throughout the meeting. She found herself both pleased and impressed with the way he handled the people of the North and how most of them addressed him as if he was an old friend rather than their ruler.

 _His parents taught him well,_ she thought to herself, absentmindedly trailing her thumb over the back of his hand as he finished speaking with the last of the smallfolk that had come to see him.

“Best wishes to your wife and your newborn,” Robb addressed the young man in front of him who immediately gave a proud smile, “May the old gods watch over you all.”

“Thank you, my lord,” the man said, sinking to his knees before he took his leave of the Great Hall. He was accompanied out of the Great Keep by Theon Greyjoy, once Eddard Stark’s ward and now all but Robb’s right hand, who Robb had noted had been eyeing Margaery suspiciously ever since she had taken her seat. He decided he would deal with whatever was troubling Theon later, however, as at the moment he would much rather make the most of his time with Margaery.

“What do you make of us Northerners, my la...Margaery?” Robb asked his betrothed, turning to look at her properly, “Are we very different from the folk back home?”

“Not so very different, no,” Margaery replied, giving a small laugh, “I suppose there might be some traditions or practices that I discover later on that differ from what I have experienced, but for now I am not so surprised… apart from you and your kind heart. I _am_ surprised at my good fortune, truthfully. I feel lucky to be marrying you, Robb.”

Robb took a few moments to answer, a slightly shy smile appearing on his face. “As I said earlier you are most kind. There I was thinking I felt lucky to be marrying you,” he commented, “I had thought that when you arrived you would want to begin choosing handmaidens or starting the preparations for the wedding... I am glad that you wished to spend time with me. Truthfully you have surprised me as well, Margaery.”

“Have I?” Margaery queried, her smile bright from Robb’s words. She brought her hand up to gently cup his jaw, his skin smooth beneath her fingertips. “My other wish is for you to kiss me,” she admitted softly, “Whenever you feel so inclined. It does not have to be now or tomorrow or even the day after… But I hope that we can share at least one kiss before we are married.”

“Oh…” Robb breathed, his jaw dropping momentarily before his lips slowly turned upwards in a broad smile. He hadn’t expected that to be Margaery’s wish, but it was one he felt certain he could grant and he even felt tempted to do so right away. “I would really like to kiss you,” he told her, running his thumb gently over her hand, “If left up to me we will most definitely be sharing _at least_ one kiss before we are married.”

“I will be looking forward to it,” Margaery replied, “Will you walk me back to my chambers so that we might speak candidly there? One of these days I would love to explore the grounds or go on a hunt with you, but I’m rather tired from my travels, and I enjoy just talking with you if that’s all right. I feel we have so much more to share with each other.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Robb answered, giving a small nod. He pushed his chair back and rose to his feet slowly, keeping hold of Margaery’s hand to help her up as well. As he did so, Theon made his way back into the Great Hall and looked expectantly at his liege.

“Come, my lord,” Theon beckoned to him, “Let us go before you are called upon to resolve another matter. The Wolfswood awaits us and many wenches await me.”

“Not today, Theon,” Robb told him with a shake of his head, “I wish to make sure that Lady Margaery is settled in. By the way, Margaery, this is Theon Greyjoy. He is my father’s ward and a friend and trusted companion to me.”

“It is good to meet you,” Margaery said with a kind smile, giving a nod of her head, “I’m sorry to have delayed your plans, Lord Greyjoy, but perhaps the three of us could go hunting together tomorrow. I brought my hawk with me on the long journey, and I think she would appreciate the chance to spread her wings.”

She was well aware that many men enjoyed the company of wenches at night, but she did not think that her betrothed seemed the type. She knew that she could be entirely wrong and that he very well could have frequented brothels before, but that particular image was one she did not wish to conjure up. His friend was eyeing her in a way that made her uncomfortable, and she clung tighter to his hand, taking a step closer to him.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Robb affirmed before Theon had the chance to say anything, "You would be most welcome to join us, Margaery."

"I wonder what your hawk will make of Grey Wind," Theon commented, raising his eyebrows and smirking a little, "I don't suppose she's used to hunting with direwolves."

“Not wolves, no, but she does just fine with my brother’s hounds,” Margaery noted before turning to Robb and giving him a smile. “I thought the rumors about Starks owning direwolves were just that,” she jested softly, looking up at him with bright eyes, “Does yours not take kindly to strangers? I will have to find a way to introduce myself to him. Maybe I can offer him a gift when we meet.”

“They were rumours up until very recently,” Robb explained to Margaery, “I was out with my father and brothers and Theon and we found a dead direwolf mother and her surviving cubs. Thankfully I was able to convince Father to let us bring them back to the castle and look after them.” He smiled at his betrothed’s words and her eagerness to get to know the creature he felt so closely bonded to.  “Grey Wind takes kindly to some strangers and not others...but I am sure a gift would not hurt,” he added in answer to her question, “My lady mother believes the old gods sent us our direwolves to watch over us.”

“You must tell me more of your old gods,” Margaery remarked, nearly forgetting that Theon was still in the room with them, “I admit I did a bit of reading before I came here so that I might know more about Northern culture, but I’m sure it will be far more interesting and accurate to hear from you.” She brought her free hand up to tuck a wayward curl of Robb’s back into place, a wave of affection rushing over her as she watched the tips of his ears go red from her touch. “Shall we head back to my chambers, then?” she asked him quietly.

“Let’s,” Robb agreed, his eyes never leaving Margaery’s. The giddy feeling of being around her was entirely new to him and something he was struggling to comprehend, but all he knew was that he only grew more enchanted by her with each hour that passed.

“I will tell you anything you wish to know,” he assured his betrothed, leaning in and pressing a gentle, tentative kiss to her cheek.

“Save some for the wedding, my lord,” Theon teased with a laugh, but Robb barely even heard him as he set off with Margaery back to her chambers.

Margaery felt her cheek burning under Robb’s lips even after they’d made it to her room, and she was thankful that all she had eaten during the day was a bit of bread on her travels as her stomach was fluttering with excitement again. The prospect of gaining a loving husband out of an arranged marriage still seemed surreal to her, and her life at the moment felt like a dream that she had no desire to wake up from. There was one question that had been nagging at her mind since Theon had announced his presence, however, and her betrothed had given her permission to ask anything.

She grew slightly more serious as he closed the door behind them, though she still held onto his hand. “Do you go to the brothels often, my lord?” she queried gently, hoping that her tone didn’t sound at all accusatory.

Robb’s brow furrowed for a moment at Margaery’s question, confused as to where it had come from until he thought back to the Great Hall. “You are asking because of what Theon said,” he realised before slowly shaking his head at her, “I do not. He often likes to go after our hunts, but…” He paused and blinked then, his mouth twisting slightly. “I’m sorry. We barely even know each other… I suppose you’ve no reason to believe me,” he commented, “But I was raised alongside a bastard brother. I care for Jon a great deal but I would never wish for a child of mine to go through what he has gone through.”

“I believe you,” Margaery was quick to reply, sad that she had caused Robb’s smile to disappear, “I’m sorry for asking such a question… You did not seem the type, and I was curious to see if my assumptions were incorrect.” She moved with her betrothed towards her bed so that they could both take a seat, her fingers squeezing his. “You should know that despite the fact that we only met today, I like you very much, Robb,” she told him, “I would even venture to say that I believe we will make a happy life together in the years to come.”

“I like you very much as well, Margaery,” Robb said immediately, “Which is why I would loathe for you to think ill of me. I believe in actions more than words but unfortunately my words are all I can offer you at the moment, and I promise I will do my utmost to be a good husband to you. I am glad you can see a happy future for us because I can as well.”

“I will do all I can to be a good wife to you, my dear Robb,” Margaery promised, her eyes flickering to his lips before she looked back up again, hoping he did not notice her leaning forward slightly. “Perhaps we could make arrangements for our wedding together so that we can make it a beautiful day for the both of us,” she suggested, though her thoughts were still lingering on how close he was and how warm he felt and how good he smelled.

“I think we ought to,” Robb said, his voice lowering to a murmur, “I mean...I think it would be nice if we did.” He found he was having a hard time thinking straight now that he was alone with Margaery and she was as close as she was. “It shouldn’t be a purely Northern affair,” he added, “My bride is from the Reach and I think it should have a touch of Highgarden, too.”

“That would be lovely… It would be like having my parents and brothers here,” Margaery agreed, her knee gently bumping Robb’s as she shifted to make herself more comfortable. “Sorry,” she was quick to apologize, placing her free hand where she had nudged him before she gave a small, happy laugh. “I just had a thought about how lovely it will be to share a room with you,” she explained, “We will be able to stay up well into the night exchanging stories and staying this close to each other always.”

Robb felt his cheeks burn a little from his betrothed’s endearing words. “I am looking forward to it. I hope you will like my chambers,” he commented, “They will be yours as well, of course... I hope you will feel free to make any changes if you so wish.” With his free arm he tentatively reached for her, running his hand gently along her arm. “Are you still cold, my... Margaery?” he asked her, “I can have one of the servants fetch one of my mother’s cloaks for you.”

Margaery shook her head. “The castle walls keep the cold out, just as you said they would. I have no need for a cloak unless we venture outside,” she informed him, admittedly enjoying the feeling of his large, warm hand trailing over her arm. She placed her own hand over his, offering him another smile. “You’re quite good at keeping the cold out as well,” she added softly.

"Good. We have hot springs beneath the castle and the water is piped through the walls, so that helps keeps the chill out as well." Robb gave a slightly shy smile and the idea that had germinated in his mind a few moments ago only seemed to grow stronger. He felt nervous but it was a different to the kind of nervousness he felt when he acted as lord; instead of thinking about how terrible it would be if he put a foot wrong he found himself thinking of how wonderful it would be if Margaery felt as he did.

"Margaery, you said I did not have to kiss you now..." he spoke up, his gaze flickering between her eyes and her lips, " _Could_ I kiss you now?"

Margaery gave a slow nod in response to Robb’s question, inching forward slightly so that he wouldn’t have to lean in too far. Their knees brushed again, and she felt goosebumps rise on her arms, though they had nothing to do with her being cold. “Please do,” she added with an affectionate smile, thinking that she was lucky to be sharing her first kiss with someone she was genuinely fond of. In a few days he would be her husband, for now she just saw Robb, the young man that had proven his kindness time and time again in the span of only hours. And for now she truly wanted to kiss him, not out of obligation but desire.

Robb smiled at Margaery in return, feeling brave yet a little afraid at the same time. He had never actually kissed a girl before despite coming close a couple of times, and he was now finding himself wondering if he would be any good at it. He had seen his parents kissing, of course, but from that he hadn't exactly been able to glean what made a kiss nice for the people involved or not. All he knew at the moment was that he most definitely wanted to kiss the young woman before him who was both delightful and beautiful and whose lips looked infinitely soft. He found himself proved right when he pressed his own lips gently to them, his hand moving up to cup her cheek as she had done earlier with him.

Margaery’s heart gave a small leap in her chest, and she smiled against Robb’s lips, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensation of their bodies connecting in a way. She decided quickly that she liked his warm mouth against hers. He was nothing but sweet and tentative in his actions, but she thought that was just fine for a first kiss, and she was glad to learn with him instead of having to catch up with someone who was far more experienced than her.

They drew back after a few seconds, barely breaking from each other before their lips met again in a kiss that was slightly less hesitant than the first.

Robb gave a small, eager hum against Margaery’s lips, smiling into their second kiss almost without realising. He was definitely relieved that she had liked their first one enough to want to kiss him again, and as their lips met this time he leant his body in slightly towards hers. He parted his lips just a little, feeling a tiny bit bolder than before.

Margaery let out a soft gasp in surprise as Robb’s mouth opened beneath hers, though she welcomed the change, trying it for herself. She dared to move her tongue to run along his bottom lip, wondering if he would like that, and she brought one of her hands up to tangle gently in his curls. She thought to herself that she wouldn’t mind kissing him forever if given the chance.

Robb’s eyes had fallen closed temporarily but he still nonetheless raised his eyebrows as he felt Margaery’s tongue brush his lip, and only leant in further to show his approval. He had very quickly decided that he liked kissing his betrothed a great deal, and he was glad that by all indications she seemed to like kissing him as well.

“You’re very good at this,” Robb murmured, barely pulling away from Margaery as he smiled again.

“As are you,” Margaery informed him, letting out a small, giddy giggle, “I love how your lips feel.” She kissed him again quickly once more before slipping her arms around his neck so that she could embrace him. She enjoyed being close to her future husband more than she could hope to say aloud, and she found herself already looking forward to the nights ahead when they would be able to hold each other as they slept.

“Mine?” Robb questioned, his face flushing slightly, “I... I love how your lips taste.” He decided to wrap his arms around Margaery’s waist and soon discovered just how nice the feeling of her in his arms was. “You must tell me if I am acting at all untoward,” he beckoned her softly, “I would never wish to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I swear to you that I will, but I have no complaints thus far,” Margaery replied, drawing back slightly, her eyes dancing over Robb’s face, “You must let me know the same. I think often people undervalue honesty in a marriage, but I hope to never keep things from you, especially things that might affect your heart and mine.”

Robb couldn't help but think of his own father and half-brother at Margaery's mention of secrets, and of how much hurt he had seen it cause his mother that certain secrets were closely kept within his family. He did not like the notion of hurting Margaery in such a way at all. "I promise to be honest with you, just as I feel you are being with me," he affirmed, "And if we're being honest... I'll admit I did not expect to feel as drawn to you as I do so soon."

“Neither did I,” Margaery remarked, shaking her head slightly, “I have felt so many new things that I hadn’t before in just the span of the last few hours. I pray to the gods that this does not change because I would truly like to fall in love with you.” She gave Robb a knowing smile before leaning forward to press her lips to his again.

Robb leant into his and Margaery’s kiss, delighted by her words and eager to show her he felt the same. He parted his lips and ran his tongue gently over her bottom one as she had done to him, giving a gentle sigh against her mouth. He was caught up in their kiss that he didn’t even hear the sound of footsteps belonging to his mother, who soon appeared at the door.

Margaery pulled back when she realized she and Robb were not alone, and she hastily rose to her feet, sinking into a small curtsy. “Lady Stark,” she addressed the other woman, her cheeks flushing a bright shade of red. She couldn’t seem to come up with any excuse as to what she and her betrothed had been doing, and she was certain Catelyn had seen them kissing, even if she was quick in breaking from Robb.

“Mother,” Robb breathed, also hastily standing up and turning to face Catelyn. Despite the fact that he was now the Lord of Winterfell and practically a man grown he couldn’t help but wonder how she would react, but when he looked at her face he found her expression a hard one to read.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Catelyn said quickly, “I only came to check on you and see if you needed anything, Lady Margaery. I am glad, however, that Robb already appears to have taken care of that.”

“Thank you, my lady,” Margaery breathed, trying to regain her composure, “For checking in on me. Robb has been good to show me about the castle and make me feel at home. I’m very happy to be here in Winterfell… We all ought to take our supper together if you aren’t otherwise occupied. Would that be all right with you, Robb?” She turned to her betrothed, placing a gentle hand on his arm in encouragement.

“Aye, of course,” Robb answered quickly, giving a small nod and a smile, “I would very much like it if you sat by me at supper, Margaery, so that we might continue our conversation.”

“I am glad the two of you are taking the opportunity to become familiar with each other,” Catelyn noted, arching an eyebrow, “My lord husband and I did not have such a luxury, unfortunately, but life is very different in times of war.”

Margaery gave a nod of her own head, grateful that Catelyn seemed to be understanding. She slipped her hand into Robb’s again, returning his smile. “You and Lord Eddard have raised a fine young man, my lady,” she remarked, looking back at the other woman, “I feel incredibly lucky to be marrying into your family.”

"Thank you. I am certain we are very lucky to have you," Catelyn said in return, a hint of pride in her smile, "The seven kingdoms are better united than they are apart, and I am sure you will bring a great deal to Winterfell as its lady."

"Margaery has already sat in while I was hearing petitions today," Robb piped up, swinging his betrothed's hand gently in his, "I am looking forward to having her by my side as my wife."

Margaery gave her husband-to-be a fond glance. “I should leave you to get ready for supper, my dear Robb,” she remarked, “And I shall change into something warmer so we can take a moonlit stroll on the grounds after we eat. I think I would like to meet Grey Wind tonight, if I am able.”

“I’ll check with Grey Wind, but I am fairly certain he’s not otherwise occupied,” Robb teased with a grin before giving a nod at Margaery’s words, “I like the sound of going for a moonlit stroll with you a great deal. I’ll see you soon in that case, Margaery.” He lifted her hand in his and lingered a little longer than he had before as he pressed a kiss there, thinking to himself that he would most definitely be dressing in his best doublet and cloak for supper on that particular evening.

“I will see you soon,” Margaery said, her eyes staying on Robb as he left the room, his mother joining him. She stood by herself for a few seconds, thinking about kissing her betrothed before she moved to her wardrobe. She did not have too many warm dresses to fit the cold climate, though there were a few of her older ones that she had added long sleeves to for the occasion, and she grabbed a pale blue one, thinking it would compliment her future husband’s eyes.

* * *

 Robb awoke bright and early on the morning following Margaery Tyrell’s arrival in Winterfell, eager to begin the day despite having been up rather late the night before. He and his bride-to-be had exchanged mostly looks and smiles and polite conversation over supper, but whenever presented with an opportunity they had reached under the table to hold hands and the memory of it had not left his thoughts all night. They had followed supper up with a walk around Winterfell arm in arm, during which they had spoken more about their homes and he had introduced his betrothed to his direwolf who had almost immediately taken a liking to her. The fact had only endeared Robb to his betrothed even more, and when they had parted finally with a kiss on the lips this time he had already found himself looking forward to seeing her the next day.

“To me, Grey Wind!” Robb called out into the Wolfswood, and it didn’t take long for his direwolf to appear with a large rabbit in his mouth. Margaery’s hawk circled overhead at a safe distance, seemingly a bit wary of the large beast despite the fact that he was carrying prey that she had flushed out for him.

“Leave some animals for the rest of us who don’t have a hawk and a hound,” Theon commented with a laugh that still left Robb rather unsure as to whether he was serious or not.

“Well, unless Margaery has a hidden talent she hasn’t told me about yet I’m certain neither of us are as good as you with a bow and arrow,” Robb noted, hoping to keep the tone playful, “We have to have something to help us.”

“That’s because you had to be a proper little lordling and learn to use a sword,” Theon teased, “Shame it’s no use to you in hunting.”

“Don’t fret, my lord. I’m sure my hawk can flush out something for you to shoot,” Margaery said to Theon, “We’ll have the most marvelous dinner tonight… I know it’s not customary for lords and ladies to be present in the kitchens, but I did learn quite a few things during my time in Highgarden. The cooks became my friends when I was sneaking around looking for some tasty morsels late at night.”

She gave a smile as she steered her horse towards Robb’s, pulling up beside him. “Perhaps I can show you how to make my favourite kind of bread and gravy, my sweet,” she suggested, raising her eyebrows at her betrothed before leaning over to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“You’d best watch yourselves,” Theon spoke up in warning, his brow furrowed, “Everyone will still expect blood on the sheets after the bedding, and if you carry on the way you are now, I suspect that won’t be the case.”

Robb’s face flushed red, only growing even more so when he saw Theon roll his eyes and give a smirk. The other man was older than him and had grown up alongside him so he was the closest thing Robb had to an older brother, and ever since Theon had arrived in Winterfell Robb could remember looking up to him. He had always been the first to do anything of note particularly when it came to girls, and now Robb was the one getting married first but yet he still felt somewhat childish.

“Margaery and I have not done anything improper,” Robb pointed out, “Mother said she was glad we were taking the time to get to know each other... and I would love it if you showed me how to make your bread and gravy, my dear Margaery. Here in Winterfell I think you will find the kitchen staff will be open to receiving you, and even if they are not... well, you will be their lady and they will do as you ask.”

Margaery barely had time to say anything to either of her companions when she heard her hawk screeching in the distance. “She’s found something good,” she said with a grin, “I will go see what it is… Grey Wind, to me!”

The large direwolf took off in the same direction as her leaving Theon and Robb to themselves. “She’s got you wrapped around her little finger,” Theon remarked once Margaery was out of sight, shaking his head slightly, “I’m sorry to say, my lord, but you’re being taken for a fool. I’m sure she rehearsed all of those sweet words of hers before she came to Winterfell. Southerners aren’t exactly known for their authenticity.”

Robb found it difficult to conjure up any words straight after Theon had spoken, genuinely taken aback by what he was implying. The thought had never even crossed his mind that Margaery might have been anything less than genuine with him and he found the concept itself a difficult one to grasp.

"She wouldn't have... why would she feel the need to do such a thing?" Robb questioned, his brow furrowing.

"For the same reason clever whores squeal when I fuck them," Theon affirmed, "They know they're going to get paid anyway, but they also know if they do the things I like then I'll reward them even more handsomely. Your lady wife-to-be wants to make you do whatever she pleases."

Margaery came galloping back on her horse towards the two men, her face flushed and tendrils of her hair falling out of her neat braid. “Grey Wind is on the pursuit after a hart,” she told them excitedly before noticing the tension in the air, her betrothed wearing a frown as Theon shot her a grimace.

“What’s the matter, my sweet?” she asked, moving forward to reach for Robb’s hand, “You were in such good spirits only a moment ago…” She lowered her voice, wondering if Theon had said anything while she was gone to prompt such behavior. “If you are concerned about the bedding, we can discuss it later,” she offered, lowering her voice.

Robb hesitated just for a moment before taking Margaery’s hand and giving her a smile, shaking his head. “Everything is fine. Theon was just telling me of a concern of his but I don’t believe it to be an issue,” he explained in vague terms, casting a sideways glance at Theon. He refused to believe the other man’s accusations towards his betrothed, particularly without any kind of evidence to support them.

“If Grey Wind catches this hart I think we will be able to head back to the castle, don’t you?” Robb suggested, “It ought to make a fine supper.”

“Yes, I agree,” Margaery replied with a nod, still feeling slightly skeptical of Theon but ignoring him for the time-being, not wanting to dwell on someone she found unpleasant. “Could we tether my horse to yours so that I might ride with you on the way back?” she asked Robb, a smile appearing on her face once more.

Instead of borrowing one of his mother’s cloaks, he had given her one of his earlier that morning, and though it was somewhat large on her, she enjoyed the heavy feeling of it draped over her shoulders. It smelled of her betrothed, and in a way it felt as though he was embracing her at all times while she was wearing it. That didn’t mean, however, that she stopped craving his touch and warmth, thinking that nothing could quite compare to his sweet kisses and strong arms.

“Why wait for the way back?” Robb said by way of an answer, his face having lit up at Margaery’s suggestion. He gave his horse’s neck a pat, urging him remain steady, and then shifted forward in the saddle to make room for his betrothed, feeling certain he would take almost any opportunity to be closer to her.

Margaery gave a delighted giggle, hopping off of her horse and carefully tying the reins to Robb’s stallion before she jumped up behind him. She slipped both of her arms around his middle, pressing a kiss to his cheek before nestling her cheek against his back.

Theon looked disgusted with the both of them. “I’m going to head back,” he announced, kicking the flanks of his horse and steering him in the direction of the castle, “You should consider what I said, my lord.”

Robb shook his head slightly as Theon took his leave, leaning back a little into Margaery’s affectionate touch. “I am sorry about him,” he spoke up, “I don’t quite know what’s made him act the way he has been."

“It’s no fault of yours,” Margaery noted, moving one of her hands to trail gently over Robb’s arm, “Perhaps he is feeling neglected or out of sorts because his closest friend is getting married… If you wish to spend time with him alone, I would never prevent you from doing so. Your relationship with him should not change just because you and I are to become husband and wife.”

She heard Grey Wind give a loud howl, and she smiled once more. “I hope that means he has a nice surprise for us,” she remarked.

"I hope so, too. Let's go find out," Robb suggested, giving his horse's flanks a kick, "And don't fret, my pearl. I had not considered the fact that he might be feeling neglected...but I have spent a large part of my life getting to know him. I want to take the time to get to know you and find out even more things I like about you."

“There’s nothing about you that I don’t like,” Margaery admitted as they trotted towards the sound of Grey Wind’s howls, her hawk appearing again, circling above them. “So far, anyhow,” she added with a small laugh, “I feel as though I have so many moments to look forward to now because of you, my dear Robb.”

"You are too kind to me. That is the only thing that's wrong with you as far as I'm concerned," Robb teased softly, "That and the fact that when we sit like this it makes it more difficult for me to kiss you."

“I will kiss you as much as you like once we get back to the castle,” Margaery told Robb, her cheeks pink from his words, “The gods must have been smiling down on us the day our parents arranged our marriage.”

They came to a stop once they saw Grey Wind, the large direwolf hovering over his latest kill - a large hart with ten points on his antlers.

Robb smiled proudly at his direwolf before turning his head and pressing a tender kiss to Margaery’s lips. Theon’s words were all but forgotten now that her arms were wrapped around him, and all he could think was that the other man couldn’t possibly be right about his wife-to-be.

“Look, Margaery, I think Grey Wind has something for you,” Robb piped up, pulling away as he saw the large beast approaching them. Grey Wind had a rose in his mouth, which he lifted his head to offer to his master’s betrothed.

“How can a beast be so gentle?” she asked, raising her eyebrows, carefully taking the rose from Grey Wind’s mouth, “The two of you are truly extraordinary… I like you so very much.” She smiled as she pressed her lips to Robb’s again, parting them with her tongue.

Robb let out a very gentle groan against Margaery’s lips, happily letting her tongue slip over his to explore his mouth. Their kisses only seemed to have grown hungrier from one day to the next and they felt even better than he had known kissing could be. “I like you very, very much,” he murmured back, barely breaking from her.

Margaery gave a giggle, leaning in to kiss Robb again until they were both breathless and their lips were pink and pouty. “You are so handsome,” she murmured, bringing her hand up to delicately trace her thumb over his swollen bottom lip, “Let’s head back to the castle so that we can spend more time like this.”

“Let’s,” Robb was quick to agree, giving a small nod as he smiled broadly at Margaery with flushed cheeks, “Why don’t we go to my chambers? They will be yours as well soon enough... I think you ought to have a chance to see it before the wedding. I’m also fairly certain we won’t be disturbed there.”

“All right,” Margaery replied just as quickly as Robb had, nearly giving another laugh at how eager the both of them were. They dismounted his horse temporarily to bind Grey Wind’s kill up with rope and leave a piece of cloth tied to a nearby tree as a marker indicating where their game was located. They left the direwolf to guard the hart and informed the butcher of what they’d managed to snag on their hunt once they returned to the castle. He assured them that he would send a party out immediately to take care of the situation before they left him to head up the stairs to Robb’s chambers.

The couple was stopped just outside the doorway to Robb’s living quarters, and though mildly annoyed Robb thought to himself that at least it was better than being interrupted later on. He gave the servant who had approached them a small smile and a nod, beckoning for him to come forward with what he was holding in his hands.

“A letter for you, my lord,” the servant declared, bowing his head as he handed over a rolled-up parchment bearing the green seal of House Tyrell.

“From your family, I suppose?” Robb said to Margaery, looking to her for a moment before thanking the servant. The young man took his leave and Robb proceeded to open the letter.

Margaery quirked a curious brow, shaking her head slightly. “I did not know that anyone in my family would be writing you,” she admitted, “Perhaps one of my brothers wishes to know more about his future brother-by-law… They are all a bit protective of me, but I think that’s quite natural of older brothers.” She took Robb’s hand again once he had opened the letter and started to read it over.

“Aye, it is. I must admit I am rather protective over my sisters,” Robb commented, giving a smile. His expression soon changed, however, as he began to read the letter, and once realisation dawned on him he quickly rolled the parchment back up again.

“I’m sorry... I think the servant made a mistake, my lady. This was meant for you,” he said, pressing his lips together momentarily. He passed it over to his betrothed and tried to forget the words that he had read accidentally, but they didn’t seem to want to leave his mind. ‘ _Dearest Margaery_ ,’ the letter had begun, ‘ _I hope that you have arrived in Winterfell safely and expect you have already charmed your way into Robb Stark’s good graces…_ ’

Margaery took the letter from Robb as he handed it over, her face paling when she read the first sentence her father had written. She could only hope that her betrothed hadn’t seen what it said, but when she looked up at him, his expression was anything but the cheerful smile he had worn just moments earlier. “My father has the silliest notions sometimes,” she said quietly, rolling up the parchment and not bothering with the rest at the moment.

Robb found himself at a loss for what to say and so just nodded at Margaery's words, swallowing the lump in his throat. Try as he might he couldn't stop Theon's assertions about her from flooding his mind as he opened the door to his chambers and led the way inside.

Margaery followed after Robb, angry with her father for writing her such a letter and upset knowing that her betrothed now had reasons to doubt her sincerity. She only clung tighter to his hand, determined to convince him that all she had felt and was feeling for him was real. “Are you all right, my sweet?” she queried softly.

"Aye, I'm fine," Robb replied without thinking though he almost immediately regretted it. He remembered his promise to always be honest with Margaery and reasoned that he couldn't ask her to be if he wasn't himself. "Sorry... no, I'm not," he spoke up again, "There's something on my mind in truth."

“Is it about the letter?” Margaery asked, giving a small sigh as she could tell by her betrothed face that what he had read was weighing heavy on him. She stepped closer to him, taking his other hand in hers. “Robb, you must know that when I came here, I fully expected to have to win you over. I was trained for the worst my entire life - for a husband that could possibly be anywhere from violent or crude to distant and apathetic. My grandmother always taught me to guard myself and my heart against everyone - especially men. She told me that I had to be ready to do everything I could to survive in a marriage through means of manipulation and being whoever my husband needed me to be, even if it was contrary to my true nature.

“But then I met you, and for once I feel as though I don’t have to be anyone but myself. You have shown me more love and kindness in these past two days than I ever could have hoped for or expected. I swear to you that my happiness around you and adoration for you is nothing but genuine. My falling in love with you is real… the most real thing I have ever done.”

Robb had listened intently as Margaery had spoken and his expression had shifted from one of worry to one of shock and finally to one of relief. He gave her hand a gentle tug as he led her over to the furs on his bed and sat down, hoping she would join him.

“You’re... you’re falling in love with me?” was the first question that spontaneously escaped his lips, a delighted smile spreading across his face for a moment. He quickly grew more serious as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and looked her in the eyes. “I’m so sorry, Margaery. It was just that Theon... mentioned something to me and then when I accidentally read some of your letter I didn’t know what to think. I had hoped that my future wife and I would have an affinity for each other at the very least, but I could never have imagined feeling the way I do about you. And then I think a part of me was worried that it might all be too good to be true, somehow.”

“I was worried about that as well, but I don’t think either of us have anything to fear,” Margaery murmured, sinking down to sit next to Robb on the bed and slip her arms around him in a tender hug that said all that she could not with words. “I _am_ falling in love with you,” she whispered in his ear, leaving a kiss on his cheek, “I have been since the moment I met you, I believe… Let’s make a promise to each other - that we won’t let anyone influence our impressions of one another - not my grandmother or father or Theon.”

"I'm certain I can agree to that," Robb whispered back, giving a small nod. His face had lit up at Margaery's words, and he returned her embrace and pressed a kiss to her jaw in return. "I'm falling in love with you, too, Margaery," he affirmed softly, "And I don't blame your grandmother for teaching you as she did. It was thoughtless of me not to consider that being promised in marriage is very different for you than it is for me."

“Oh, sweetheart… Everything about you is so lovely,” Margaery said softly, drawing back to press her lips to Robb’s, “Thank you for being understanding and kind. I don’t know how I got so lucky… What matters is that you know now. I’m glad I could tell you about my upbringing. I hope I get to hear about yours.” She nuzzled her nose against his, giving a warm giggle before they kissed again.

“I’ll tell you anything you wish to know and most likely a little more besides,” Robb said with a small chuckle, “I promise I’ll try not to bore you too much. You must tell me if I am.” He smiled as he kissed his betrothed yet again, running one of his hands gently along her back. “I always thought... well, I wondered if it might be possible for my future wife and I to be much more than just strangers who happen to be wed. I could not have conjured you up in my wildest dreams, however,” he confessed.

Margaery laughed again, slipping both of her arms around Robb’s neck and resting her weight against him so that they both fell back against his bed. “I couldn’t have dreamed you up either,” she admitted, pressing kisses to the corner of his mouth. “Is this is all right? she queried in a whisper, “Just as we said before, I would never wish to make you uncomfortable. “

“Aye. This is more than all right,” Robb whispered back, nodding at Margaery in assurance before he pressed a tender kiss to her nose. He left another on her jaw, and yet another below her ear. “I didn’t even give you a chance to look around what will soon be our chambers, my dear Margaery,” he added in her ear, “I’m terribly sorry.”

“You have no reason to be sorry, Robb,” Margaery murmured, “There will be time later for me to explore our future chambers, after all. Right now all I care about is you.” She kissed him again, one of her hands sliding down over his chest. She couldn’t help but let out a soft moan at the feeling of his firm muscles beneath her fingers.

“Hmm, Margaery…” Robb breathed, surprised but rather pleasantly so by hearing her moan. He suddenly wanted her even closer, and his fingertips pressed into her back as he kissed her again, hungrily this time. “I liked seeing you in my cloak today,” he murmured with a smile, “You looked so very good.”

“I’m glad you thought so. I liked wearing it,” Margaery admitted, smiling at Robb’s sudden passion, “You look good always… I can’t keep my eyes off of you most of the time. I keep wondering how I ended up with the most gorgeous man in all of the Seven Kingdoms.” She giggled again, kissing him several times more.

Robb felt his face quickly grow heated. “Are you certain about that? The men in the Reach must be terribly ugly for you to think such a thing,” he teased gently, giving a chuckle, “I am so looking forward to being your husband, Margaery. I adore your way with words and your sweet nature and... I think _you_ must be the most beautiful lady in all of the Seven Kingdoms.” His hands ran down her back to her hips, then started tentatively to move back up towards her chest.

Margaery’s eyes widened somewhat as Robb explored her body with his hands, but her surprise quickly turned to pleasure, and she gave another moan as they gently came to rest over her breasts. “Mmm… that feels amazing,” she told him, her eyes fluttering closed, “I love having you this close.” She gave his shoulders a soft squeeze before tangling her fingers in his curls at the nape of his neck.

“I love having you this close, too,” Robb confessed, “You make my heart beat so much faster.” He leant forwards a bit more, nestling into her neck so he could press kisses to her skin there. “Do you like this as well?” he asked her, one of his hands cupping her breast as he ran his thumb over the fabric of her dress.

"Yes," Margaery breathed, pressing her thighs together as she felt a stirring low in her stomach, "Very much so, sweetheart." She gave a small gasp when his thumb ran over her nipple and it went pert beneath his touch. "I have never done anything like this before," she told him, thinking it might be quite obvious but wanting to voice her thoughts anyhow.

“Nor I. If it reassures you I am also feeling a bit nervous,” Robb admitted, pulling back a little to meet Margaery’s gaze, “If you wish me to slow down, or stop altogether... I wouldn’t wish to have you to do anything that you didn’t want to.”

"I will be sure to tell you if I am not ready," Margaery affirmed, leaning in to press a tender kiss to Robb's lips, "But I do not want you to stop, my sweet. Not yet, anyhow. You make me feel such wonderful things."

“Good. I hope to only make you feel wonderful things,” Robb affirmed with a soft smile. He traced his thumb over her other breast and bit down on his bottom lip as he felt her nipple stiffen just as the other had. After a moment or two he lowered his head, pressing soft kisses to as much of her chest that was exposed and then pressing his lips to the fabric of her dress.

Margaery squirmed slightly beneath Robb, not used to the sensations he was causing in her. She gently tugged at his curls in encouragement, urging him on as she bent her legs at the knee and gave his sides a squeeze. "Oh... If you kept this up, I don't think I would ever ask you to stop," she whispered only half-jokingly.

Robb gave a small laugh which then became a small moan as Margaery’s legs gripped him tighter. He raised his eyebrows as he felt a stirring between his legs which he was certain his companion must have felt as well. “I don’t see the harm in us getting to know each other better before we are wed,” he murmured, finding himself imagining how good his betrothed looked beneath her dress.

"I don't either," Margaery said, giving a small laugh of her own, "We ought to get to know each other a bit before the wedding night... In a physical sense, I mean. So that when it comes, there will be no surprises and we will know some of what each other likes." She kissed Robb's cheek, moving her leg to slide between his.

“Seven hells,” Robb muttered inadvertently as Margaery’s leg shifted and he felt himself become even more aroused. He took in a deep breath before kissing her breasts again while he enjoyed the sensation of her threading her fingers through his hair. “I agree,” he breathed, “I already know you like being touched here... which bodes well for me because I happen to also like it very much.”

"And I take it your swearing means you like my leg between yours?" Margaery questioned, giving a smile as she raised her eyebrows, "I also find it endearing, and I like feeling your attraction to me." She wriggled down to let their lips meet again, her arms slipping around his neck. "I am wondering if it would be terribly out of the question for me to offer my companionship tonight," she remarked, kissing Robb's nose, "We won't do anything to compromise the wedding night, but I want to know what it's like to fall asleep and wake up in your arms."

“Sorry. My swearing means I like it very, very much,” Robb answered with a warm smile before his eyes widened slightly at Margaery’s offer. “I would love your companionship tonight,” he was quick to agree, blushing a little, “I actually wanted to speak to you about our bedding... I think this evening might be a good time.”

‘Oh, sweetheart, I’m so glad you want to spend the night with me,” Margaery said with a happy grin, scratching gently at Robb’s scalp, “I will talk with you about anything you wish to discuss… and do anything you wish as well.” She laughed again, kissing his cheek and nuzzling her nose against his.

“ _Anything_ I wish? That seems like far too much power to give a man,” Robb teased, Margaery’s laugh having filled him with delight, “Will you even sit by me during supper and kiss me the way you do? I don’t care who might happen to be looking on.”

“Of course I will,” Margaery agreed, bringing her hands down to cup Robb’s jaw, “Everyone will have to get used to the idea of us being affectionate anyhow. I plan on being openly loving with you for the rest of our days.”

“Truly?” Robb asked, his smile wide, “Then that is the only reason I will suggest that we go down to supper soon. If not I would more than happily stay here with you for the rest of the day. You are such good company, sweetheart.”

“I love hearing you call me that,” Margaery admitted, kissing Robb quickly once more, “We do have a bit more time before our hart is fetched and cleaned and cooked. We should take advantage of it and being alone together… Though I also promised you that I would teach you to make bread and gravy. It is up to you, my sweet. We will have lots of time tonight to kiss and hold one another.”

“I think that is a more difficult decision than most of the ones I have had to make as lord,” Robb remarked with a small laugh, “But I do want to know how you make your bread and gravy. I do not mind either as long as I am with you... and I look forward to tonight either way.”

“I do as well,” Margaery murmured, pressing her lips to Robb’s several times more, “Let’s go to the kitchens then, sweetheart. I am very excited to bake with you.” She hugged him to her for a few seconds more, enjoying the feeling of his body molded to hers.

The young couple took their time in breaking from each other, clearly unwilling to be separated, and after Robb had taken a few moments, they headed out of his chambers and in the direction of the kitchens. Robb knew that the cooks would be somewhat surprised to see their future lady there but he thought they would be amused as well, especially since as a boy he and Jon had often gone there to see if they could sneak some of the food.

The couple spent their evening preparing food and having supper together with Catelyn. There was an abundance of laughter and smiles at the dinner table, and once the meal was over, Robb and Margaery snuck off to his chambers again. They stripped down to their smallclothes and curled up under the furs of his bed, holding each other close as they discussed their plans for the bedding.

“This feels nice,” Robb murmured, gently stroking Margaery’s hair as he gave her a smile, “I like the idea of spending our nights like this already.” He sighed gently before pressing a tender kiss to her lips, squeezing her a little with his arms that were wrapped around her. “Are you nervous, sweetheart?” he asked, “About... about our bedding in a couple of days?”

“A little,” Margaery admitted, squeezing Robb in return, “It’s just… I don’t much like the idea of so many men seeing me without my clothes before my husband does. It seems cruel. It’s a tradition to appease drunkards and ensure a consummation, but I don’t think anyone has to worry about that… I _want_ to love you.” She flushed pink, leaving a kiss on the corner of her bethrothed’s mouth.

“I want to love you, too. Very much so,” Robb admitted, his own face flushing as well, “There are many things expected of the both of us on our wedding night. The bedding may be a tradition but traditions can be changed... or avoided somehow.” His smile was encouraging and he kissed her cheek this time.

“Avoided, hmm?” Margaery queried with a curious smile, “I don’t see why we can’t… I’m sure we can manage to get away without anyone noticing, especially if we can come up with some excuses. We have a few days to conjure up ideas.” She leaned in to press her lips to Robb’s again, shuffling a bit closer to him.

"I'm sure we can think of something. I've already been able to gather over the past couple of days that you are very clever," Robb commented. His expression had been mostly relaxed up until that point, but he grew more serious as he addressed his betrothed again. "Sweetheart, you spoke of love just now..." he began, "Believe me when I say I am very keen on sharing intimacies with you that I have never shared with nor will I share with any other. But I can't help but think of the fact that we will be... well, we will be trying for a child and we are falling in love still."

Margaery’s brow furrowed slightly as she listened to Robb, trailing her fingers over his jaw. “You mean… You wish to wait to try for a baby when we love each other?” she questioned, resting her forehead to his, “I suppose we are very young, and there is no reason to rush… I will be happy to give you an heir eventually, but for now it’s not necessary. You should know that I do want to have children with you, sweetheart, but I understand your point of view.”

“I do want to have children with you as well, and I know what is expected of a man on his wedding night. I hope you don’t take this to mean I don’t desire you, since I do very much...as you may have realised earlier today,” Robb said in return, his face growing rather red, “I only... don’t you think it would be wonderful to have a child of ours born out of love and not duty?”

“I do,” Margaery agreed, giving a small nod of her head, “We can… We can sprinkle chicken blood on the sheets if anyone demands proof of our consummation. I have heard tell that some women do not bleed anyhow, not unless their husband is very forceful. And I can’t imagine… I would like to take my time with you touching and kissing and discovering each other.”

“So would I,” Robb was quick to agree, breaking into a smile then. He pressed a quick kiss to Margaery’s lips then turned his head to press another below her ear. “I loved how you reacted earlier today when I was touching you and kissing you…” he whispered, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it ever since.”

“Really?” Margaery asked, a smile appearing on her face again, “I hope I do not distract you too much, my sweet. I look forward to helping you with your duties someday, and I will pray to the gods to give us wisdom and guidance… but being a lord and lady is not just about our obligation to the people. It’s about our marriage and what we do in the privacy of our rooms as well. Many a great ruler has fallen without the strength of a supporting lady wife by his side... I want to make you so happy, Robb. So happy that you’ll scarcely be able to believe it.”

“Gods, Margaery,” Robb murmured, looking at his betrothed in slight awe, “You’re so very easy to fall in love with.” He kissed Margaery again, lingering for longer this time and gently parting her lips with his tongue. When he spoke again he barely pulled away from her. “I want to make you proud to call me your husband,” he affirmed, “I want our marriage to be as strong as how I feel for you and above all I also want to make you very, very happy.”

“You make it easy to fall in love with _you_ ,” Margaery whispered in return, slipping her leg between Robb’s again, “Mmm, I’m already proud of you and incredibly happy. I’m so very glad that I am your betrothed and no one snatched you up before me.” She snuggled against his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

“I’m thanking the gods my parents didn’t think to wed me to anyone else,” Robb agreed, giving a small, content hum as Margaery shifted even closer to him, “And rather selfishly I am glad I’ll be the first to share certain things with you.” He ran a hand along her back, smiling softly to himself.

“If they are selfish thoughts, then gods help me, because I am having them too,” Margaery admitted, giving a small giggle, “It will be so good to spend tonight with you, my sweet. You make a very comfortable pillow.”

“Well, I can say for certain I’ve never been called that before,” Robb teased, letting out a chuckle of his own. He nuzzled into her hair, his arms remaining wrapped securely around her. “We can do this on our wedding night, too,” he suggested, “Or anything you like, really.”

“I like this a lot,” Margaery said, pressing a kiss over Robb’s heart, “We can try to do things that will make each other feel good… without making a baby. Like how you touched me earlier today. I’m sure there are many things we have yet to discover.”

"Oh..." Robb said, his face flushing as he gave an eager smile, "I like the sound of that. It hadn't really... this is all very new to me as I know it is to you, too. But I am very keen to discover things with you."

“I am as well, Robb,” Margaery agreed, reaching for one of his hands to thread her fingers through his. She paused for a moment, pressing her lips together in thought. “What do you think you would like?” she asked softly, giving his hand a squeeze.

Robb blinked for a moment, considering his answer. “Well, I like... your leg where it is now,” he admitted, blushing a little redder, “And I like your touch a great deal. I like your hands in my hair or running over my chest... I’m fairly certain I would like them just about anywhere. What about you?”

Margaery smiled at Robb’s answer, drawing back to press her lips to his once more. “It was nice when you were kissing over my dress,” she told him, “And touching me there as well. I would love for the both of us to be as naked as our namedays… as close as possible. Because I can’t seem to get close enough to you, sweetheart.”

“Neither can I, it seems,” Robb whispered, his face lighting up in a smile at Margaery’s words, “I like the sound of that a great deal. I could kiss you anywhere you like if we were naked as our namedays.” He leant in towards her to press a kiss to her shoulder, then another to her neck. “You have such soft skin,” he commented, “I don’t think I can ever grow a beard or you won’t like my kissing you anymore.”

“Or perhaps I will love it. We will have to find out,” Margaery teased, trailing a line over Robb’s jaw with her thumb, “I can already feel some stubble growing back… I couldn’t ask you to shave all of the time, besides. My Northern husband will need a beard to keep his chin warm on cold days.” She gave another laugh, leaning forward to press her lips to his in a tender kiss.

Robb gave a warm laugh of his own, resting his hands on the small of Margaery’s back as he met her gaze. “You’re so sweet to your future husband,” he remarked, “And what of my Southron wife? How will she keep warm on cold days?”

“She will snuggle up to her husband’s side, and when she can’t do that, she will borrow his cloak… Because it smells of him, and she likes that very much,” Margaery answered, her cheeks pink. Her smile fell slightly as she looked at her husband-to-be, her tone growing more serious.

“Promise me that we will always try to be this kind to each other, Robb,” she whispered, “Even if we are not the same people we are now five years down the road… Even on days when we are exhausted or irritable or upset. I want to hold onto this happiness and knowledge that we can make each other feel this way.”

Robb was quick to mirror Margaery, his expression becoming more serious as well as he nodded at her. "I promise. I would like to promise you at our wedding but the traditional vows - even those of the old gods - are lacking somewhat, so I will promise you now. I promise to make every effort to be kind and good to you always and never forget how fortunate I am. And I also promise to cherish and respect you and the family we are to build together. You will never need to worry about me spending time in anyone's bed but ours, Margaery."

Margaery felt her eyes fill with happy tears, and she rolled over Robb so that she could kiss him full on the lips, taking his face in her hands. “It’s impossible _not_ to fall in love with you,” she breathed, barely breaking from him, “I promise you the same, sweetheart. For now and forever.” She kissed him deeply again, slipping both of her arms around his neck and giving his hips a gentle squeeze with her knees.

Robb had broken into a delighted smile from the minute Margaery had rolled over him and was still smiling as they shared another deep kiss. He gave a small moan against her lips and his fingers pressed into the small of her back encouragingly. “Now and forever,” he murmured, also barely pulling away, “You can definitely do _this_ anytime you like, sweetheart.”

“Good, I plan on it,” Margaery teased, giving a smile of her own in response to Robb’s. She pressed her body to his, letting their lips meet again and again. “It seems like ages ago that I met you, not just yesterday,” she admitted leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw to his neck, “As if somehow our souls have already connected in another place and time.”

“I feel the same. Perhaps they did,” Robb murmured contentedly, “My mother tells me that according to the septons our souls go somewhere else after we leave this world... but folk who worship the old gods say that they become part of nature and the gods themselves. Who’s to say perhaps we were not fated to meet?” He closed his eyes for a moment as Margaery pressed her lips to his neck and a low sound escaped his throat that wasn’t all that far from a growl.

Margaery giggled, nipping gently at Robb’s skin. “I like that idea,” she muttered, making her way back up to his lips, “I don’t think I would enjoy living in a world without you. I hope that we can meet again after we pass… but I also hope that is not for a long, long time because I feel I have so much left to do with you.” She kissed him again and then drew back to meet his gaze, offering him a grin.

“Is that so? Will you share with me what plans you have for us?” Robb requested, looking  curious as he looked up at Margaery with a grin of his own, “I am happy to stay up with you well into the night until we can no longer keep our eyes open.”

Margaery lowered herself down and nestled into Robb’s side again, resting her head against his chest. “Well, we must get married first,” she jested softly, “And after we are in love, we will have beautiful babies together with your lovely red curls and full lips. I would like to travel with you as well. I want you to see Highgarden someday.”

“I would love to see Highgarden. I was actually born in the south... my mother had me in Riverrun but she brought me here when I was so young I don’t even remember it there. I haven’t left Winterfell since,” Robb admitted, taking Margaery’s hand in his own and bringing it up to his lips, “I would very much like to see the rest of Westeros, only... well, I have my responsibilities here now.”

“We’ll make time one day, my sweet,” Margaery encouraged quietly, giving Robb’s hand a squeeze, “Even if it’s years from now. You must see the rest of the world, and I would love to see it with you… We’ll go to Riverrun as well.” She closed her eyes and gave a hum of approval, feeling safe and warm in his arms. “Tomorrow would you like to do some wedding preparation with me?” she asked, “And teach me how to pray to the old gods in the trees?”

“Of course. We should go to the godswood where we will wed... that way we can do both things,” Robb suggested, “Although I expect my lady mother will probably be wanting to speak to you about the wedding as well. I hope she won’t have to steal you away for too long.”

“Do not be greedy, my sweet,” Margaery teased, giving a laugh, “If it were up to me, we would spend every waking hour together, but I am grateful for the time we do have and glad we got to meet several days before our marriage… I ought to get to know my mother-by-law, however. She can be nothing short of wonderful if she raised you.”

“I’m sorry. I am being rather greedy,” Robb acknowledged, shaking his head slightly with a smile, “I love my mother a great deal and I agree you ought to get to know each other. I just want you all to myself so that I can kiss you and laugh with you and hear your stories about _your_ mother and your family.”

“We will have plenty of time for that. I promise,” Margaery whispered, tilting her head up to press her lips to Robb’s cheek, “I want you all to myself as well. We can be selfish in that way tonight. You can kiss me as often as you like.”

“I will most definitely take you up on that offer,” Robb whispered back, his smile only broadening. He lowered his head so that he could kiss Margaery’s lips once more, feeling nothing short of utterly content in the feeling of her warmth and her weight against his chest. He truly did not care about how long it might take them to fall asleep that night or whether or not he would be tired in the morning. All he could think was that he was where he was supposed to be, and how lucky he was to have found someone who was able to both make his heart beat faster and also fill him with a sense of peace he had not experienced since his father had left for King’s Landing.

* * *

 On the morning of Robb and Margaery’s wedding, the couple woke to the bright sunlight shining through the window of his room. They had spent the past few nights together, though Margaery made sure to leave in the early hours so that no one would suspect them of behaving inappropriately. She lingered for a bit in his arms this time, however, not wanting to break from him and have to get ready for the day ahead.

“The only thing that’s going to get me out of this bed is knowing that we’re to become husband and wife in a few hours,” she muttered sleepily, burying her face in her betrothed’s neck.

“I’m right there with you, sweetheart,” Robb murmured back, not even opening his eyes yet, “After spending all day visiting Winter Town I would say we deserve a bit more of a rest if today were any other day.” He ran his hand along Margaery’s arm then continued to feel his way to her lower back and finally, tentatively, to her behind.

 _“Mmm_ , Robb,” Margaery said with a sigh, then letting out a small giggle, “Why don’t we just stay here for a while? I can try to make you feel good like I did the other night.” Their promise to venture into intimate territory unknown on their wedding night hadn’t prevented the couple from trying a few things in the time leading up to then. Margaery had gently rolled her hips into Robb’s while they were kissing, and that had resulted in a very sweaty and heated session under the furs of his bed, though they did nothing that could possibly bring about a pregnancy.

Robb opened his eyes then and turned his head to look at his soon-to-be wife. “All right. You’ve convinced me,” he teased with a warm chuckle, “These past days with you have been like something out of a dream, Margaery.” He leant in towards her, unhesitating as he pressed his lips to hers.

Margaery eagerly returned Robb’s kiss, smiling against his lips. “I agree,” she whispered, “If this is all a dream, I never want to wake up.” She gave a small gasp, however, when she heard someone knocking on the door to his chambers, her eyes going wide in worriment.

“Robb, it’s Theon!” a voice called out, muffled from behind the door, “Your lady mother sent me to see if you were awake and getting ready for the wedding yet.”

Robb, who had also adopted a concerned expression upon hearing the knock on the door, had to hold back a despairing groan when he heard Theon’s voice on the other side. Recently he and his once best friend had been spending less and less time together as Robb had quickly developed a strong dislike for his comments on Margaery, and the fact that he was now interrupting an important moment certainly wasn’t helping his standing. Robb thought about perhaps pretending he was still asleep, however he reasoned that might not be a good idea as it could prompt Theon to come in. “You can tell her I’m doing just that!” he called out, “I’ll be out soon!”

“Alright… Do you need any help?” Theon’s voice shouted.

Margaery pursed her lips together, her brow furrowed slightly. She still had a difficult time reading Theon, but one thing she was certain of was that he didn’t seem fond of her in the slightest, and if he found her in Robb’s bed, he would surely have a lot to say about it.

Robb exchanged a look with his betrothed and reached to run a hand gently through her hair. What he had with Margaery and what they had experienced over the past few days felt so precious that he hated the thought of Theon tainting it in any way, and he had to work to keep his voice calm. “No, that won't be necessary,” he called back, “I think I’m capable of dressing myself at my age.”

“Right… Sorry I asked,” Margaery could hear Theon mumble before the sound of his footsteps walking away.

She smiled at her husband-to-be, tracing a line over his cheek with her fingers. “Perhaps you should let him help you later on, sweetheart,” she suggested in a murmur, “I know he hasn’t been very kind to either of us this week, but I don’t want your friendship to be severed… I don’t think he has anyone else here but you.”

Robb’s mouth contorted slightly as he looked at Margaery, not quite meeting her eyes. “I suppose you’re right…” he commented, “I just didn’t want him to come in and find you, and if I’m being completely honest I’m still rather angry with him. He said some very crude things about you.”

“Do not fret, my sweet. I’m not offended easily,” Margaery said softly, tilting Robb’s chin up so that their eyes could meet, “He would not say such things if he wasn’t wounded himself in some way. If he continues to be crude then something ought to be done about it, but for now I believe he just seeks your attention. I would hope that we could all be friends someday. He just needs to warm up to me.”

“You are far more even-tempered than I am, sweetheart,” Robb said, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Margaery’s lips, “And I don’t mean that in a bad way. I think I have a lot to learn from you.” He offered her a smile, giving a small nod at her suggestion. “I’ll give him another chance,” he said, “But I’ll make it clear to him that you’re to be his lady and he ought to respect you as such. If he plays his cards right perhaps in the future we might be able to set him up with one of your cousins. He is the heir to the Iron Islands, after all.”

Margaery gave a soft laugh, capturing Robb’s lips again in a loving kiss. “Perhaps,” she agreed, raising her eyebrows, “He needs to learn how to treat a lady right before then… I think you can teach him a thing or two.” She climbed over her betrothed, slowly shifting her hips towards his. “I don’t want to think about Theon anymore… Not for a while, anyhow,” she teased softly, sliding her hands under his shirt.

“Mmmm...are you sure we have time?” Robb questioned, though he was quick to backtrack, “Never mind. I’m sure we have time.” His hands slid lower than they had been previously so that he could bunch up Margaery’s shift and slip them under the skirt. “I’m really glad today has finally arrived,” he admitted softly as he kissed his betrothed again.

“So am I, my wolf,” Margaery said with a grin, nuzzling her nose against her betrothed’s, “It doesn’t feel real… I can scarcely believe I’m going to become your wife today.” She slid her hands over his firm chest muscles, pressing her lips to his again as she rolled her hips into his.

Robb took in a breath when he and Margaery broke apart for a moment, then barely seconds later was kissing her again. He had learnt over the past week or so that almost anything she did was enough to elicit a reaction from him very quickly, and he was keen not to get too excited too soon. It was difficult not to, however, when his hands found her smallclothes under her shift and he ran both hands over her behind while smiling into their kiss.

Margaery and Robb spent some time alone in his room, doing their best to keep quiet and be quick so that they wouldn’t draw much attention to the fact that they were missing from the current party of people prepping for the wedding later on in the day. They could not help but take quite some time saying goodbye to one another, however, wrapped in a warm embrace after he walked her to her chambers so that she could get ready. She left him with several kisses and a smile, whispering in his ear about how eager she was to see him in just a few hours.

Robb’s parting words to Margaery were much the same as hers, and even after they had reluctantly pulled away and she was stepping into her chambers he couldn’t resist glancing over his shoulder to smile at her again. He was filled with a breathless excitement he hadn’t expected to feel on his wedding day but he most definitely welcomed it, and his spirits were high enough that he felt like following his betrothed’s advice and trying to make some sort of peace with Theon. He was soon setting off in search of his friend, his mind filled with the joyful thought that before long he would be meeting Margaery under the heart tree in the godswood.

Margaery smiled to herself the entire time she was getting ready, humming as her handmaidens brushed her hair and powdered her face. She was slightly embarrassed when Catelyn came to help her and she was acting somewhat absentminded, but she was too blissfully happy to care and hoped the other woman could recognize that. She carefully put in her earrings that Robb had given to her, admiring them in the mirror in front of her, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. Eventually she stood from her chair to make her way down to the godswood to get married to her beloved.

“May I be of any further assistance, Lady Margaery?” Catelyn spoke up as Margaery stood to her feet, offering her future daughter-by-law a kind smile, “Your mother taught you well from what I’ve been able to gather about you. I don’t really suppose you need any advice from me, but I would like to offer it nonetheless.”

“A week ago I might have asked you for your advice, but right now I am so overwhelmed with joy that it’s difficult to see any problems arising from this marriage,” Margaery admitted, smiling back at Catelyn, “I don’t think there could be a better match for me in all of Westeros and beyond. Robb is truly one of the loveliest people I have ever met… That being said, I will gladly listen to anything you have to say. You know better than me what being a lady of Winterfell and a wife to a lord is like.”

Catelyn’s smile became a knowing one as she looked directly at Margaery. “I suppose I may have more experience than you in that particular area, but the circumstances surrounding my marriage were very different to yours,” she noted, “I love my lord husband now, but...I did not love him when we were wed.”

Margaery blinked several times, nodding her head in reply to Catelyn’s words. She was not entirely certain what love felt like, but she knew for sure that something had filled her heart over the past few days, and the feeling only seemed to grow with each passing minute she spent with Robb. “Do you think it’s possible to fall in love in such a short amount of time?” she queried softly.

“I think you’ll have to tell me,” Catelyn answered, “I was...infatuated with Ned’s older brother before he died, and we were betrothed as well. I did not know any better and thought I was in love, but looking back now I barely knew him. I think I was attracted to the idea of him more than anything else.” She took Margaery’s hands gently in her own as she looked at her again. “Only you know what is in your heart,” she affirmed, “But I can tell you that from what I can see it certainly looks that way to me.”

Margaery flushed pink, biting back her smile as she met Catelyn’s gaze. “Robb is… so incredibly precious to me. I miss him when we’re not together, and I couldn’t imagine life without him now that we’ve met,” she admitted quietly, “I care for him far too much to label what I’m feeling as infatuation. ‘Love’ is such a terrifying word in some ways, but… Robb makes it easy.”

Catelyn’s smile only broadened as Margaery spoke of her son. “I feel so very happy for you, child. Your wedding and your bedding will be different to that of most brides,” she said, “If I can give you any advice then it is to enjoy it, and know that I am here to support you now and in the future in any way I can.”

“Thank you, my lady,” Margaery said gratefully, letting go of Catelyn’s hands so that she could envelop her in a hug, “I will be sure to let you know if there is anything I need help with. The North may be cold, but the people here are full of warmth.”

“They certainly can be if given a chance,” Catelyn agreed before pressing a gentle kiss to Margaery’s cheek, “Welcome to our family, Margaery. Are you ready? Shall we make our way to the godswood together, then?”

“I’ve never been more ready,” Margaery said, smiling widely as she took Catelyn’s arm and the two of them walked out into the courtyard. She had been in Winterfell long enough to know where most everything was, and she let her feet carry her to the godswood instinctively, her mind on her husband-to-be.

While Margaery was making her way through the castle grounds, Robb was standing underneath Winterfell’s ancient weirwood and glancing at his reflection in the dark waters of the pool by his feet. He had ordered a doublet and a new cloak to be specially made for the occasion of his and Margaery’s wedding, but it was not so much his clothes that he was fascinated by but the fact that he seemed to look so much older in them.

Robb had felt he had aged significantly when he had become Lord of Winterfell, but even then he had not yet experienced feelings such as those he felt now. He knew Margaery was on her way to meet him and that in itself made him almost forget about the fact that his father and brothers and sisters weren’t present. He definitely missed them and wished they could be there to share the moment, but he knew it would be an incredible one just for the fact that Margaery would be there. It felt somewhat strange, he thought, to care about someone so much that the mere thought of seeing her again made his heart beat faster. He turned towards the heart tree and glanced up at its red leaves, silently thanking the gods for that particular day. He had not felt entirely ready to become Lord of Winterfell, but he did feel ready to become Margaery’s husband.

Margaery felt her heart swell the moment she saw Robb standing in front of the large weirwood, and this time she could not stop the tears from running down her face as she looked at the young man that she’d quickly come to adore over the past few days. There were many people gathered to witness their union, but she could only see him as she slowly made her way towards him. She took his hands in hers once she was close enough, smiling up at him with shining eyes.

Robb thought to himself that he never would have been able to imagine in his wildest dreams how beautiful Margaery looked in her wedding dress, and he was all but speechless as they took each other’s hands and their gazes met. He could see tears in his betrothed’s eyes, and the sight made him lean forwards to press a tender kiss to her forehead. It took him a few moments to remember that he actually had something he was supposed to say and a little bit longer than that for him to find his voice as he was overwhelmed by her.

“Who comes before the gods?” Robb asked, his smile lighting up his face as he looked at Margaery again.

"Margaery of House Tyrell comes here to be wed,” Margaery recited the words she had memorized not so long ago as she ran her thumbs over the backs of Robb’s hands, “A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble, I come to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim me?”

“Me, Robb of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North,” Robb said in return, “I claim you and with all that I am I humbly ask to be claimed by you. Lady Margaery, will you take me to be your husband?”

“I take you,” Margaery breathed, her heart giving a leap in her chest. Robb’s hair matched the color of the leaves on the heart tree where the light shone through the branches, and she was certain he never looked more handsome, though every day she seemed to grow more attracted to him. His eyes were bright with happiness, filling her with warmth and hope. She knew in that moment that she had fallen in love with him. She nearly spoke the words out loud until she realized that they were surrounded by people she barely knew and she would much rather share the intimate thought with him and him alone.

Robb held firm to Margaery’s hands as the two of them knelt together before the weirwood, bowing their heads to pray. He let his forehead gently rest against hers, and thanked the gods not for the first time for allowing his path to cross with hers. A great deal seemed to become clear to Robb in the silence of the moment they shared beneath the heart tree, and little did he know that the thoughts that were going through his mind were the same as the thoughts going through Margaery’s.

Margaery prayed along with Robb just as he’d taught her to a few days ago, and she rose to her feet along with him once they were finished. She turned then to let him take off her maiden’s cloak, a soft, green piece of material lined with dozens of golden cloth roses that her mother had fashioned on her own without any help from the tailors.

As Robb stepped forwards to remove Margaery’s cloak, he leant in and pressed a gentle kiss beneath her ear. “I…” he began, but thought better of it and fell silent again. Such words should be said for the first time to her face, he reasoned, and were much better suited for when they were alone together as husband and wife. “You are so incredibly beautiful, Margaery,” he whispered.

Margaery felt the heavy weight of her new cloak being draped over her shoulders, and when it was in position, she turned around once more, slipping her arms around Robb’s neck. “You are gorgeous, sweetheart,” she whispered in return, her eyes dancing over his face. It wasn’t customary in Northern weddings for the bride and groom to kiss in front of their witnesses, but she did not care as she leaned forward to press her lips to her husband’s.

Robb eagerly welcomed Margaery’s gesture, his arms encircling her waist to bring her even closer as he kissed her in return. He couldn’t hear the clapping and cheering that was going on around them or even the less-than-appropriate comments being made by some of the men as all he cared about at that moment was his new wife. He did not even know how long he had lingered in their kiss when they slowly pulled away and he gave Margaery a beaming smile.

Margaery smiled back at Robb, taking his face in her hands and kissing him again quickly. She only drew back to whisper in his ear, not wanting anyone else to hear what saying to him. “Let’s find somewhere to hide away before the celebrations begin,” she suggested quietly, “I want you to myself for just a few minutes.”

Robb nodded in response to Margaery’s request and kept her close as he glanced over her shoulder, addressing the guests. “Please, feel free to make your way to the Great Hall where there is plenty of food and ale awaiting you all!” he declared, upon which some of the men cheered even louder than they had before.

“We can get lost in the crowd and sneak into one of the rooms in the castle. They’ll be so eager to eat and drink that they won’t notice if we’re a bit late,” Robb whispered to Margaery.

Margaery gave a nod of her own, holding tightly to Robb’s arm as they made their way towards the castle along with everyone else. There was plenty of talk amongst the guests, but she found she was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to listen to what they were saying, still processing the idea of being in love and married.

They eventually reached the large, stone fortress that was her new home, and the couple fell behind slightly, inconspicuously slipping into an unoccupied room and shutting the door behind them.

As soon as the door was securely closed Robb gently pulled Margaery in close to him again. “Come here, sweetheart,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her, “Or I should say ‘my sweet wife’. I can scarcely believe we are wed now and I am yours.”

Margaery gave a soft giggle against Robb’s lips, slipping both of her arms around his middle. “I will never forget this day for as long as I am living,” she breathed, her eyes filling with happy tears again, “I am sorry for being so emotional, my dear husband… You have overwhelmed me in the best way possible.”

“You need not be sorry. I only worry when I see you crying... but if they are tears of happiness then I’ll try not to worry,” Robb admitted, pressing a kiss to Margaery’s cheek, “I have something very important I need to tell you, sweetheart, before we rejoin the rest of the wedding party.”

“So do I,” Margaery remarked, giving Robb a gentle squeeze, “But you should go first, my wolf. It seems as though you are ready to burst with enthusiasm.” She gave him a grin, unable to help herself from kissing him quickly once more.

Robb gave a small laugh, nodding his head a little. “I do feel that way. A part of me wants to shout it from the highest tower in this castle, but I think it would be best if I told you and only you first,” he said softly, holding Margaery’s gaze, “Why don’t we both say what we have to say together?”

“If you insist,” Margaery teased, raising her eyebrows, “I hope that what I have to say does not come as too much of a shock to you… On the count of three, then?” She took in a deep breath, mustering her courage. “One, two, three… I love you, Robb.”

“I love you, Margaery,” Robb declared at almost the exact same time, only to have his face light up when he realised a few seconds later that his wife had spoken the very same words. He was filled with a happiness he had never experienced before as he looked at her incredulously, then did not hesitate in leaning in again to kiss her passionately.

Margaery let her mouth open beneath Robb’s, her head dizzy with affection and desire from his words. “Now it will be very difficult to make it through the celebrations,” she jested breathlessly when they eventually drew back, “All I want to do is go to our chambers and tell you how much I love you before we… partake in the consummation of our marriage.” She flushed red but gave a laugh anyhow, leaning forward for another kiss.

“Don’t tempt me,” Robb barely had time to say teasingly before he and Margaery were kissing again. He ran one of his hands along her back as his body pressed up a little against hers. “We will definitely be avoiding the bedding, but I would happily skip the celebrations altogether, my love,” he murmured, “Do you... do you want us to start trying for a child? If you do not we can still do what we had planned before.”

Margaery was somewhat surprised by how quickly her answer came to her, spilling from her lips before she even gave it a second thought. “Let’s make a child together,” she replied, her smile bright, “I know we are young and have only just fallen in love, but… I _felt_ the gods as we were praying together, sweetheart, and they blessed our union. If a baby comes out of us loving each other tonight, they will be a gift, and we will have nine moons to prepare for their arrival.”

“I felt them, too,” Robb breathed, a smile growing on his own face, “Our union must truly be blessed for all I can think of is how wonderful it would be to have a child with you. We are younger than my parents were when they married, but... I think and hope I could be a good father with you by my side.” He paused for a moment and his cheeks grew red in anticipation of what he was about to say. “I hope you like it when... I’ll do anything I can to make it feel good for you when we love each other.”

“You must tell me how I ended up with the most loving, generous man in the Seven Kingdoms,” Margaery murmured, pressing several kisses to Robb’s cheek, “We can take our time tonight and go as slow as we like… figuring out what we like and what we want. I used to be somewhat fearful of giving my maidenhood away, but I have nothing to be nervous about with you.” She smiled again, moving her hands to take his.

“Only if you’ll tell me how I ended up with the kindest and cleverest women in the Seven Kingdoms,” Robb countered, threading his fingers through Margaery’s, “I’m so glad that you don’t feel afraid. That’s the last thing I would want.” He couldn’t help but lean in to quickly press his lips to hers again. “Are you certain we have to go to the feast?” he questioned playfully.

“I don’t want to, but we ought to for just a bit,” Margaery said, shaking her head in amusement, “I promise that I will kiss you lots during the feast if that is any sort of motivator. I don’t care who is looking; I’m in love.” She let out another giggle, gently squeezing his hand and leading him out of the room.

“If you don’t care who is looking then neither do I. In fact, I adore the fact that my sweet wife is not ashamed to kiss me while others are looking,” Robb told Margaery softly on their way to the Great Hall. When they reached the doorway he could already hear the music starting up for the celebrations and he turned to kiss his wife below the ear. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you as well,” Margaery whispered in return, taking a step closer to her beloved, “Perhaps we should start a dance. Northern dancing… that’s one thing you haven’t taught me yet, my wolf. Do you enjoy it?”

“Truthfully I don’t dance very often if I can avoid it. I think I haven’t taught you yet because I am barely adequate at it myself,” Robb admitted, giving a small laugh, “But I will enjoy dancing with you, of that I am certain. If you’ll be my partner then I’d be happy to start a dance.”

“I’m going to make you love it, my sweet husband,” Margaery said playfully, giving Robb a gentle tug towards the center of the Great Hall, “If you teach me the steps, I should be able to pick them up quickly. We danced all of the time in Highgarden.”

“And I bet you were the best dancer in all of Highgarden,” Robb commented with a grin. He glanced over at the band and gave them a nod to start playing, then extended his hand for Margaery’s so that he would be able to lead her in a dance. “You are the Lady of Winterfell now,” he added, “I hope you’ll teach us all some dances from where you’re from as well.”

“I would be happy to,” Margaery affirmed, letting Robb take the lead and following his footing. There were quite a few differences between the North and the south, but the dancing did not seem too contrary to what she had learned. Their guests seemed too happy to care if she missed a few steps, cheering for both her and her husband as they moved in time to the music. He on his part was not as unexceptional of a dancer as he claimed to be, and she could not wipe the smile from her face as they circled around each other.

As the music came to a stop, Robb ended the dance by gently twirling his wife around and then, once they were standing in front of each other, he took a small bow. “You were perfect, my love,” he murmured, loud enough for only her to hear.

“So were you,” Margaery remarked, giving a curtsy of her own. She took Robb’s hand again, walking to the high table so that they could take a seat beside one another and have their food served to them. She leaned over to press a kiss to her husband’s cheek once they were situated, giving him a grin.

“A toast is in order, I believe!” Greatjon Umber’s booming voice echoed through the Great Hall, and when Robb glanced over he saw that he had risen from his seat.  “To the Lord and Lady of Winterfell! May the gods smile upon you and bring you many sons!”

“It didn’t take him long to start drinking,” Robb joked in Margaery’s ear, giving a smile as the Great Hall raised their glasses.

Margaery laughed aloud from Robb’s comment, reaching for her own glass to raise and tap gently against Robb’s before taking a sip. “At least he wished us well,” she noted softly, “Perhaps his toast will bring us good fortune tonight in the bedroom, my love.”

Robb flushed rather red and gave a nod. “Perhaps it will,” he agreed, taking a drink from his own cup, “Greatjon has many children of his own...daughters and sons. But he’s well-known for getting very loud and boisterous at feasts, so just be warned.”

“We should leave before he gets too drunk,” Margaery suggested, giving Robb a knowing look, “Thank you for making this day so beautiful, sweetheart. The decorations are lovely, and I know the food will be delicious. I haven’t tried anything here that I haven’t liked… Hopefully I will be eating for two soon enough.”

“There’s no need to thank me, my pearl,” Robb affirmed, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Margaery’s lips, “You are making me very excited about the possibility of us having a child soon. It will be so nice to have a castle full of life again.”

Margaery smiled wider, her hand squeezing Robb’s under the table. Their food was brought out to them, and she began to tuck in to the honeyed chicken and mashed turnips that were set before her. She didn’t wish to drink too much during the celebrations, only having a single glass of plum wine so that she could stay clear-headed for the night ahead.

Robb also made sure not to indulge in too much ale as he all but wolfed down his food as politely as possible, finding himself feeling very hungry all of a sudden. His direwolf had been allowed inside and soon afterwards had settled near his feet, where Robb could feed him a few morsels every so often.

Margaery finished her supper shortly after Robb and rested her head on his shoulder afterwards, enjoying the music the band was playing and laughing when another course was brought out. “If I ate anymore, I would burst,” she teased, looking up at her husband, “We should sneak out after the cakes are served, my sweet.”

“That sounds like a good idea. The cakes will be far too distracting for anyone to notice our absence,” Robb agreed in a hushed whisper, giving a grin, “Do you think we ought to sneak out separately or together? I’m not sure which would attract the least attention.”

“I believe we’re less likely to get caught if we go our separate ways at first,” Margaery remarked, “Though we might not need to be so careful in the commotion, we should take precaution anyhow… If anyone asks, I will say the wine has upset my stomach, and I need to go for some fresh air.”

“And I’ll wait a little bit and then go after you to check on my beloved wife,” Robb complemented, raising his eyebrows as he nodded at Margaery’s words. “Some of the lords here will be severely displeased that there will be no bedding, but I can send Grey Wind to deal with them,” he teased softly.

Margaery laughed once more, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to Robb’s lips which prompted a few cheers from the guests that were still interested in the antics of their lord and lady. “I’m so glad you’ll be the only one to see… all of me,” she whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth, “Even if you have seen quite a bit of me already.”

“It’s just as well. I think anyone who tried to touch you against your will would be in serious danger of getting punched,” Robb noted, kissing Margaery’s jaw in return, “I’ll be very glad to share a bed with you tonight and you not having to sneak out first thing in the morning.”

Margaery was beginning to tell Robb that she felt the same when a large cart with five tiers of cakes was wheeled out from the kitchens. She raised her eyebrows as everyone in the hall clapped, turning to look at the elaborate display. She kissed her husband’s cheek quickly and then stood from her seat. “See you soon, my love… I will meet you in the corridor,” she murmured to him, leaving him with a smile before she snuck out of the room.

Robb watched Margaery go with a smile of his own before he realised he should probably feign a worried look and quickly made his brow furrow in case anyone was looking at him. The cakes that had been brought in looked delicious, and he felt somewhat guilty that Margaery would be missing out on them despite the fact that she had declared that she was full. He decided to wrap some up to take to her, earning him a slightly strange look from a nearby Theon.

“The wine went to Margaery’s head and she went out for some fresh air,” Robb explained, “I’m hoping some cakes will cheer her up.”

“Sure,” Theon said, giving a small smirk, “Make sure you’re both back for the bedding or there will be a lot of disappointed folk here… And best of luck to you tonight. Let me know if you need any advice.”

“Thanks,” Robb said, and for a minute briefly considered taking Theon up on his offer before his better judgement prevailed. “I will if I do,” he lied, giving a small smile as he finished wrapping the cakes up in his napkin. He rose to his feet then and hurried out of the Great Hall, Grey Wind slinking after him.

Margaery saw Robb just a few moments after she’d retreated to the corridor, and she practically ran to him, slipping her hand in his and kissing him full on the lips. “Nobody saw you leave, sweetheart?” she asked once they drew back, starting to make their way to his room.

“I don’t think so, my love,” Robb answered, his face still a little red following Margaery’s kiss, “Theon saw me grabbing these but I explained they were for you and I was going to check on you.” He handed over his napkin, giving his wife a warm smile.

“You’re wonderful,” Margaery murmured, unwrapping the napkin to reveal two lemon cakes, “I suppose I have room for such a small, tasty morsel… And perhaps we can lock the door to your chambers and spend some time just cuddling as our food settles. The nice thing about not having a bedding is that no one is going to rush us.”

“I would definitely recommend you try those. They’re my sister’s favourite,” Robb commented before nodding eagerly in agreement with Margaery’s suggestion. He too was glad that there wouldn’t be any pressure on them on their wedding night and they would simply be able to enjoy it as they saw fit.

“Grey Wind, you’ll guard the door for us, won’t you?” Robb said as the two of them approached their chambers. The direwolf yipped as if in response and moved to sit down close to the door.

Margaery finished off her lemon cake and delicately licked the sticky sweetness from her fingers, giggling as she and Robb entered his chambers and shut the door behind them. She already felt desire coiling in her stomach for him, but she thought it would be best if they gave themselves a bit of time to let everything sink in. She also planned on telling him just how much she loved him after pulling him gently over to their bed so that they could sit beside one another.

Robb sat down carefully beside Margaery and offered her another smile, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “I would ask if you like your new chambers but you’ve been here before,” he remarked softly, “Your Stark cloak suits you, sweetheart. Are you hot? Would you like me to help you with it?”

“Sure, if you do not mind. I feel very warm with you beside me,” Margaery replied, turning so that Robb could have better access to the fastenings of her cloak, “You look so lovely it’s almost a shame that I have to take your clothes off, my love… Though I’m certain you’re even more gorgeous underneath all of that fabric.”

“I don’t know about that,” Robb remarked, glad that Margaery couldn’t see just how red he was due to her comments. He reached to unfasten her cloak for her, then running his hands over her shoulders to help get it off. “But I suppose given how I am rather eager to see _you_ underneath all of that fabric I shouldn’t say anything,” he teased gently.

Margaery turned around once more as soon as Robb had her cloak off, her smile full of excitement as she looked him over. “I love you so much,” she whispered to him, reaching her hand up to play with his curls, “Meeting you is the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I feel so free when I’m with you… just the opposite of what I had anticipated in a marriage.”

“Margaery…” Robb whispered, his eyes shining as he met Margaery’s gaze, “I’m so very glad if I’ve been able to bring you happiness because you have done nothing but that since we met. I was lonelier than I would dare to admit before I met you, sweetheart. You’ve filled my life with so much joy, and I am completely in love with you.”

Margaery leaned forward to capture her husband’s lips in a tender kiss, finding she had tears in her eyes again from his words. “We were just what each other needed,” she murmured, giving a warm smile, “To be perfectly honest, I am so excited to make a baby with you. I am just imagining a tiny person that is both a part of you and a part of me, and I can’t think of anything more beautiful.”

“What a wonderful thought. I can’t wait to see what a child of ours will be like... and see you as the amazing mother I know you’ll be,” Robb affirmed, leaning in to kiss Margaery again, “I can see myself only falling even more in love with you.”

“I can as well, my sweetest love,” Margaery agreed, smiling against Robb’s lips. She carefully unthreaded his tunic, slipping her hand under his shirts to trail along his chest hair. “How are you always so warm?” she queried only half-jokingly, “I don’t think you know how enticing you are.”

“I think you are the reason I am always so warm,” Robb answered, his face turning slightly red, “I have never thought of myself as enticing, I must admit. You, on the other hand…” He made sure his arms were securely wrapped around Margaery as he gave her a gentle tug with his hands, bringing her onto his lap.

Margaery let out a laugh in delight as she settled in Robb’s lap, and she pressed an enthusiastic kiss to his lips. “I changed my mind about taking our time,” she teased, nipping at his bottom lip, “Let’s love each other… If you are ready, sweetheart.”

“I’m ready,” Robb was quick to announce, his eyes having grown darker with desire after Margaery had taken his bottom lip between her teeth. He turned his head to nip at her ear in return as his hands hurried to help her get out of her dress. “I’m so glad you liked your gift, my love,” he murmured, referring to the earrings she was currently wearing.

“They’re so beautiful. I will cherish them for the rest of my days,” Margaery whispered in return, directing Robb’s hands to the fastenings on the side of her dress. She helped him with some of the laces and then wriggled out of her clothing, carefully draping the dress over a nearby chair before she returned to her husband’s lap. “I wonder… if I could stay here while we are loving one another,” she questioned softly, “Do you think we could try it?”

Robb nodded in response, giving a soft smile. “I really like being this close to you,” he admitted, his hands running over her shift, “What can I do for you that you really like? Perhaps touch you like I did the other night?”

“Yes, please, my love,” Margaery replied, her smile somewhat coy, “I also like it when you kiss my breasts… Everything you do makes me feel good, and you haven’t done anything that I have not enjoyed.”

“That’s a relief. My sweet wife deserves nothing less,” Robb affirmed, his smile becoming a grin. He gathered up her shift and gave it a small tug, then waited for Margaery to lift up her arms so he could pull it off her.

“Seven hells, your breasts are gorgeous,” Robb breathed, torn for a moment between looking and taking action. He quickly made up his mind and leant forwards, pressing a kiss to her cleavage and then moving on to one of her nipples.

“ _Oh,_ gods…” Margaery muttered, nearly letting a few less-than-proper words slip from her lips. She let her fingers thread through Robb’s curls, and she buried her face in them, giving a loud moan as his tongue circled her nipple. “You’re perfect,” she whispered, giving a small gasp, “Please don’t stop, my love.”

Robb let out a small moan of his own at Margaery’s encouragement and even dared to use his teeth very gently as he moved to her other breast. He had been a bit nervous about doing so in the beginning, but his now wife had made it clear to him over the past few days that she far from minded him nipping at her skin. The sounds she was making in enjoyment made his heart beat faster and he soon felt himself growing hard between his legs as well.

“I love you,” Margaery breathed once Robb lifted his head slightly, taking the opportunity to shift down his body and press her lips to his. She could feel him hard through his breeches, and she moved her hands to unfasten them for him. “I’m so glad I’m yours,” she murmured, raining kisses over his cheek and jaw and then neck.

“Mmmm, my love…” Robb murmured, then letting out a contented moan as Margaery’s lips moved down his neck, “I wouldn't wish to be anyone’s but yours.” He let his hands slide down her back and then lower still, running along her thighs before one of them slipped between her legs. She was still wearing her smallclothes but he ran his fingers over the fabric, exploring as he had done a few times before in the privacy of their chambers.

Margaery nearly clenched her legs around Robb’s hand but managed to keep her legs open, moaning out his name. She finished undoing his breeches and pushed them down as best as she could in their position, sliding her hand into his smallclothes. She gave a sigh in pleasure, her hips shifting against her husband’s fingers as he pressed them harder against the material of her own silks.

“We...I think we’re going to need to stand in a minute,” Robb managed to get out, smiling broadly as he pressed a kiss to Margaery’s lips. He was admittedly finding it difficult to muster the will to do anything at all but keep touching her, especially now that her hand was where it was. “Let’s be naked as our namedays just as you suggested,” he murmured in her ear, leaving a kiss below it as well.

Margaery let out a breathy laugh, carefully standing to her feet and pulling down her smallclothes to let them fall to the floor. She gave Robb a shy smile, then offering him her hand so that she could help him up as well. “Come here, my gorgeous husband,” she coaxed playfully.

Robb blinked and took a few moments to take Margaery’s hand as he was too busy looking at her. His eyes were still on her as he rose to his feet slowly and lifted his arms, reaching to tug off his shirt and then drop it to the ground. He tried to find the words to express himself but fell short and instead merely pulled down his smallclothes as well.

Margaery looked over Robb, studying the parts of his body she had not seen before cupping his jaw and kissing him deeply. His gaze was intense with desire as they drew back, and she looped her arms around his neck to press her body to his.

“Sweetheart, you are...I’m trying to think of a better word than ‘beautiful’,” Robb admitted, his arms sliding around Margaery’s waist, “Stunning. Mesmerising. Captivating. All of the above.” He gave a small chuckle before leaning in to kiss her again. “I love you so very much,” he added, moaning softly against her lips due to how close they were to each other.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Margaery whispered in return, all of her filled with warmth from Robb’s words, “You are all of those things as well, trust me… And not just because of your looks but because of who you are. You have the most wonderful heart.” She held him close for a few seconds, then gently nudged him towards their bed once more.

Robb’s smile turned slightly shy as he took a few steps backwards. “I think you help bring out the best in me, my pearl. I am looking forward to a great many years of us living and ruling alongside each other,” he murmured, kissing Margaery’s cheek this time. Afterwards he carefully took a seat on the bed, keeping his hands resting on his wife’s hips. “Are you...are you wet, as you said you had gotten when I was touching you this morning?” he asked, his face growing slightly pink, “I suppose that must be so that it feels better for you when…”

Margaery settled in Robb’s lap again, giving a warm smile as he spoke. She nodded her head in agreement and as an answer to his question before pressing a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I think if you touch me a just a bit more, I should be ready for you, my love,” she whispered, her heart beating faster at the feeling of his warm skin pressed so close to hers.

Robb also nodded and smiled at Margaery in return before leaning in towards her. One of his arms held on to her as he kissed her deeply, letting his other hand slip between her legs once more. “I want to find that little... mmm, that little knot you seemed to really like me touching,” he murmured against her mouth moments before his fingers found what they were looking for.

Margaery gave a small gasp, her breathing growing shallow as Robb touched her and a few moans slipping from her lips. “ _Oh,_ Robb… my perfect Robb…” she muttered, kissing him again hungrily. She was surprised when her body gave a small shudder and suddenly she lost control, a wave of pleasure washing over her unlike anything she had experienced before.

Robb was rather surprised himself by Margaery’s reaction but he saw her through her high, continuing to touch her as he turned his head to kiss along her neck. The sounds she was making only made him even more aroused and he couldn’t help but feel a little proud that he was able to make his wife feel good. “Are you all right, my love?” he whispered in her ear.

“Never better,” Margaery answered quietly, her voice low and throaty. She pressed her lips to Robb’s cheek and gave him a gentle squeeze, her fingernails trailing over his back. “I’m not sure what just happened, but I really liked it,” she added in a murmur, “I want to make you feel that good… I am ready, sweetheart.”

“Well, whatever it was, I’m really glad you really liked it,” Robb murmured in return, smiling broadly, “I’ll do my best to make sure it happens again in the future.” He pressed several kisses to Margaery’s ear and her jaw after nodding at her, then let his hands rest on either side of her hips to help guide her into the right position. “Go as slow as you like, sweetheart,” he assured her softly.

Margaery nodded as well, her heart beating a bit faster as she gently lowered herself down, taking Robb inside her. She would be lying to herself if she said it didn’t hurt at all, but she was certain the pain would be a lot worse if he hadn’t prepared her beforehand. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, keeping her arms looped around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips as she became accustomed to the feeling of him.

Robb let out a moan as his and Margaery’s bodies melded and he felt her warmth and her wetness around his cock. He did not want to move very much yet for fear of it not feeling good to her and for the moment he simply returned her kiss with enthusiasm. “I love you, Margaery,” he whispered, barely pulling away as he ran one hand along her back, “How do I feel to you?”

“Big,” Margaery breathed out, her cheeks flushing pink and a small giggle escaping her lips as she realized that was most likely not the answer Robb was looking for. “It hurts a little, but not too bad,” she admitted, smiling at her husband whose eyes were dark with desire, “I just have to get used to you… I love you as well, my sweet.” She kissed him again, her hips shifting upwards and back down again in a slow rhythm.

“Oh…” Robb breathed, his face flushed just as red as Margaery from her earlier comment. He didn't particularly like the thought of hurting his wife in any way, though he was glad she was being honest with him. A low moan escaped his lips as she began to move slowly and they shared another deep kiss. “You're perfect,” he muttered, barely breaking from her.

“ _You_ are,” Margaery whispered in return, speeding up her pace ever-so-slightly, though she kept as close to Robb as possible in her movements, feeling loved in his arms. She adored the soft noises spilling from his lips, noises she couldn’t believe she was causing. She almost didn’t want to kiss him again so that she wouldn’t muffle his sounds, but she did so anyway, nipping at his bottom lip.

Robb’s moans only became louder as Margaery continued and he was happy to lean in as close to her as possible, encouraging her by pressing his fingers a little into the skin on her back. He slowly began to move himself as much as he was able, hoping to press against that spot that she seemed to have enjoyed him touching, and he felt his heart speed up as they soon found a rhythm together. “Don’t stop, Margaery,” he breathed just before capturing her lips again.

Margaery smiled against Robb’s lips, letting out a few moans of her on then as they moved together. She was surprised at how natural it felt to be intimate with him, as if they had been loving each other for far longer than just a few minutes. She kissed him again and again, daring to be a bit rougher in her thrusts in hopes that he would like it just as much as she liked it when he touched her unrelentingly.

Robb felt a shudder run through him and his body froze for an instant when the pleasure that had been building up in him came to a head. His release came while he was still kissing Margaery so his groans were slightly muffled, but it was still clear that her name was amongst the sounds he was making as he met his high. He felt his whole body relax then and he took in a few deep breaths, resting his forehead against his wife’s.

“I love you,” Margaery breathed again, certain she had lost track of the amount of times she said it but not caring in the slightest. She brought her hands forward to cup Robb’s jaw, her fingernails scratching gently at his stubble. “We might have just made a baby,” she added with a soft, delighted laugh, “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

“Incredible,” Robb responded immediately, pulling back just a little to let his eyes meet Margaery’s, “I really, really like loving you.” He turned a little red after his confession and looked like he might be about to say more but decided against it, pressing a quick kiss to his wife’s lips instead.

“We get to do this every day for the rest of our lives if we like,” Margaery remarked, raising her eyebrows when she and Robb drew back, “Or we can just… stay in bed kissing and holding each other.”

“Can we do both?” Robb asked, smiling and raising his own eyebrows in return, “Would you like that?” He pressed a gentle kiss to Margaery’s lips and another to the corner of her mouth. “I don’t ever want you to feel you have a duty to do anything you don’t want to, my love,” he whispered, “You can always be truthful with me.”

“You can be truthful with me as well, my sweet. I promise that I am always willing to listen,” Margaery replied, nuzzling her nose against Robb’s, “And I would very much like that. Being with you is… indescribable. You leave me lost for words which rarely ever happens to me.” She glanced downwards, her brow furrowing slightly when she realized she hadn’t bled at all.

“That makes two of us, then,” Robb said in return, his smile only broadening. He turned his head to kiss her cheek, then soon afterwards noticed her looking down with a bemused expression. “Is something the matter, sweetheart?” he asked her.

“I just… I didn’t bleed,” Margaery told her husband quietly, “Which I shouldn’t be upset about at all, but… People are going to want proof that our marriage was consummated, especially because we didn’t participate in the bedding. We might need chicken blood after all.”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Robb conceded, his own brow furrowing a little before he had an idea, “I know. I’ll ask Grey Wind to fetch us something.” His smile appeared on his face again and he gently ran the fingers of his hand down Margaery’s spine. “I’m glad you didn’t bleed,” he admitted, “I don’t like the thought of hurting you at all, let alone that much.”

‘You were so good to me… We didn’t have to worry about that at all,” Margaery whispered, giving a giggle. She finally pulled away from Robb only to gently push him back against their bed, climbing over top of him and squeezing either side of him with her knees.

Robb let out a delighted chuckle and only wrapped his arms around Margaery tighter. “Do you know one of the many things I love about you, sweetheart?” he commented, “You’re full of surprises. If I’m ever being too serious it’s good to know I’ll have you to remind me that life doesn’t always have to be that way.”

Margaery’s smile grew wider from Robb’s words, and she leaned down to kiss him, laughing as her hair fell over his face like a curtain. “I’m glad I have you to remind me that I have value apart from politics, that I am worthy of being loved for exactly who I am. You can’t know what that means to me, Robb.”

“You are nothing short of amazing. I am honestly not sure if I love your clever mind or your kind heart more,” Robb affirmed in a soft tone, his eyes on his wife, “If I’ve been able to do anything for you, then... well, I can barely describe how fortunate I feel to be loved by you. If I were any other man in the Seven Kingdoms I’d be very jealous.”

Margaery laughed gently once more, leaning forward to pepper Robb’s face with loving kisses. “If I were any other woman, I’d be incredibly envious,” she told him, letting their lips meet again, “to be truthful, my wolf, I was expecting to be very tired after our endeavors, but I don’t know if I could fall asleep right now. I just want to stay awake with you… and perhaps increase our chances of making a child if you are ready and willing.”

“I’m very willing,” Robb assured Margaery, his face flushing a little as he realized he'd answered almost as soon as the words had left her lips. “I felt a little tired just afterwards but I’m not anymore. I think I’ll be ready very soon... and in meantime I can do something for you if you like.” He raised his eyebrows a little while his hands ran down to her backside.

Margaery couldn’t help but let out another laugh at the mischievous look on Robb’s face, and she settled in his embrace, kissing him until neither of them had any air left in their lungs. Grey Wind was good to fetch a rabbit for them quickly. They only took a rest from loving one another to sprinkle its blood on their sheets, throwing them off the bed afterwards so that they could enjoy the rest of the night without having to worry about the ridiculous ritual of the bedding and those who wanted proof of their consummation.

* * *

 If Margaery’s arrival had changed Robb, then the wedding most definitely changed Winterfell. The other lords and ladies had been a bit suspicious upon their discovery on Robb and Margaery’s wedding night that the two of them had avoided the bedding and seemingly vanished, but they seemed mostly appeased by the blood on the sheets that appeared the next morning. As it turned out, however, the bedding was not the first tradition Robb and Margaery made slight alterations to. It was often commented around the castle that they were inseparable, and Margaery would even often sit in when Robb was hearing petitions and help him with decisions. She was also quick to endear herself to the smallfolk, often going out to visit the winter town with her husband and getting to know those who supplied food and clothing to the castle. The Northern lords at first raised their eyebrows at such behaviour but Robb did not seem fazed in the slightest. He was too happy to concern himself with such matters, and he knew one thing nobody could dispute was the fact that they were working to make sure an heir was on the way as he and Margaery never slept apart.  

There were rare occasions when the couple went to the godswood separately, but Margaery had gone into town on her own earlier and returned to an empty bedroom. She asked a servant where her husband was, and he informed her that he had been praying for some time. She thanked him and set off in the direction of the weirwood, kneeling beside Robb once she’d found him and placing a gentle hand on his back to alert him of her presence.

Robb opened his eyes and turned his head, his expression quickly becoming a smile when he saw it was his wife. “Sweetheart,” he said, leaning towards her to greet her with a tender kiss, “It’s good to see you.”

“I hope I did not interrupt you, my love,” Margaery replied quietly, kissing Robb quickly once more, “It’s good to see you as well… What were you praying for?”

“You didn’t. And even if you had, your interruptions are always welcome,” Robb assured Margaery, smiling still. He took one of her hands in his, gently threading their fingers together. “I wasn’t really praying _for_ anything…” he answered, “I was just thanking the gods. I feel they have been extremely kind to me as of late.”

Margaery smiled at Robb’s response, bringing his hand up to her lips so that she could press them to his knuckles. “In that case, I should be thanking the gods as well,” she murmured, giving him a knowing look, “They gave me you, and I could not ask for anything more… Would you like to know a secret, my dear husband?”

“Aye, I would,” Robb said, giving a small nod, “By your expression I’m thinking it might be a good secret.” He leant forwards again, kissing Margaery’s cheek this time. The other lords who had come to visit Winterfell also had occasionally raised an eyebrow at his and Margaery’s gestures of affection towards one another, but the young Lord of Winterfell had quickly learned not to let it concern him at all.

“It is a very good secret,” Margaery told Robb, leaning forward to kiss his nose in return, “I have not gotten my moonblood though I was due for it quite some time ago. And this morning while I was in town I found that the smells that I had grown used to began to overtake me, and I did realize why I was feeling sick… It was only when I was riding home that I recognized the signs.” She smiled wider, holding Robb’s hand close to her chest as she looked at him with bright eyes. “We have made a baby, sweetheart,” she whispered.

“We... we made a baby?” Robb echoed, his eyes going wide at Margaery’s revelation. He felt his heart fill with joy as he took in his wife’s delighted expression and slowly realisation dawned on him that the gods had granted him yet another incredible blessing in his life. “We’re going to be parents,” he breathed, his own smile lighting up his face. He didn’t hesitate in wrapping his arms around his wife, drawing her into an embrace as he began to shower her with kisses.

Margaery gave a delighted giggle, slipping her arms around Robb as well as she welcomed his kisses. “I love you so much,” she murmured, “I’m so happy, my sweet. In eight moons we will add another member to our family… and he or she will have the most wonderful father.” She pressed her lips to her husband’s again, lingering in their embrace for some time.

Robb made a small noise in the back of his throat as he and Margaery pulled away, reluctant to break from her. “And the best mother he or she could possibly have,” he amended to her earlier statement, “Gods, I love you, my pearl. I love you and I already love our child who is on the way.” He let one of his hands come to rest on her still unchanged stomach as he kissed her yet again.

Margaery gave a contented sigh against Robb’s mouth, her hands coming round to cup his jaw. “Can you imagine what it will be like when we can feel them moving about?” she questioned after they drew back only slightly, “I promise I will let you know the second I feel them so that you can feel them as well… You’re the first and only person I’ve told, my love.”

“I can’t wait for that...and I’m so happy you thought to tell me first. You were most definitely right about it being a very good secret,” Robb affirmed, kissing the corner of Margaery’s mouth, “Do you think we ought to share the news right away? Or keep it a secret for a bit longer?”

“I think we should tell your mother and Maester Luwin, but everyone else can wait,” Margaery suggested, trailing her thumb over Robb’s cheek, “It can be _our_ secret until then… Until I start showing.” She gave another jovial laugh, pleased with her husband’s reaction.

“That sounds good. If we’re telling my mother I’d also really like to write and tell my father if you don’t mind,” Robb requested, his smile unfading as he nodded at Margaery. “What do you have planned for the rest of today, my love?” he asked his wife, “Will you be occupied?”

“I was planning on spending the rest of the day with you if you don’t have anything else to do, sweetheart,” Margaery answered, “I cannot wait to meet your father someday. Perhaps if we ask nicely, the king will let him visit us here when his grandchild is born.”

“Gods, I would love that. Do you think he really would?” Robb asked before kissing Margaery close to her ear and adding, “I wish to spend the whole day with you as well and I was going to propose spending a large part of it in our chambers if you agree. I am feeling...terribly hungry for you, sweetheart.”

“Then you’ll be happy to know that I’ve been craving you all morning,” Margaery teased in return, reaching for Robb’s hand so that they could both stand to their feet, “Another good thing about others not knowing I am with child is that they’ll give us plenty of time alone to keep trying for one… though I hope no one here would object to their lord and lady spending intimate time together no matter the circumstance.”

Robb’s smile only turned into a grin as he and Margaery stood up together and he slipped his arm around her waist. “I should hope not. I do not think...I believe a husband and wife need not only lie with each other to make a child,” he commented, his face flushing slightly, “You have taught me many things, my love, and one of them is that there are certain things where the opinions of others is of little importance.”

“Every day I fall more in love with you,” Margaery told her husband, snaking an arm around him as well, “I think we have both taught each other many things.” She was grateful for the warmth and comfort of his touch as they left the godswood, her heart still beating excitedly as she thought about the news they had to offer his mother and how her body would soon display the signs of pregnancy.

“I struggle to think of what I could have taught you, but I will believe you if you say so,” Robb told Margaery, giving a small chuckle, “And I feel I am always falling more in love with you as well. Would you mind if we told my mother later on and went to our chambers first?”

‘Hmm…” Margaery hummed, playfully narrowing her eyes, “Perhaps that can be arranged, but only if you agree upon carrying me there.” She gave Robb a knowing smile and a gentle squeeze.

“You ought to have said so sooner,” Robb teased, barely hesitating before he wrapped his other arm around Margaery and lifted her up. He was more than happy to fulfil her request and pressed several kisses to her cheek as she settled in his embrace.

“This is where I feel safest,” Margaery admitted, making sure to keep her arms around Robb’s neck as he carried her through the courtyard and into the castle, “I’m sure our baby will feel the same way once you get to hold them in your strong arms.”

“ _Our_ baby... gods, even saying it aloud it still seems almost too wonderful to be true,” Robb commented quietly, his face a little red from Margaery’s words, “I’m so very glad you feel safe with me. I feel rather a lot of responsibility at the moment carrying you both... but it is a responsibility I am happy to take on.” As the young lord and lady made their way into the castle they received a few slightly amused looks from the various people circulating but Robb couldn’t even say he noticed them.

Margaery and Robb reached his chambers without much else interrupting them, and they gently fell back against the furs of their bed, both of them giving a happy laugh. “Eight moons does not seem long at all,” she remarked, reaching up to play with her husband’s curls, “This past month passed so quickly, like the blink of an eye… I can scarcely believe we’ve been married that long, yet at the same time I feel as though I’ve been with you forever. A good forever.”

“I’m certain eight moons will fly by. Before you came to Winterfell the days seemed to drag on but now I keep thinking they are not long enough,” Robb remarked, nuzzling into his wife’s neck to press several kisses there, “Thank you, Margaery. I have been giving thanks to the gods but I also should be thanking you for all that you've done for me.”

“I feel as though you already have thanked me time and time again, my dearest, even if you haven’t said it out loud. I see it in your gestures and kindness and in the way you look at me, and I only hope I offer you the same,” Margaery whispered, scratching at Robb’s scalp, “I love you with all of my heart… with everything in me.”

“I love you more than anything else in this world,” Robb whispered back, “I feel so very loved and... calm and peaceful when I’m with you.” He gave a small chuckle then, his kisses travelling down to her neckline. “Apart from when you leave me breathless, of course,” he added.

Margaery let out a soft laugh, wriggling down to kiss Robb once more, wanting to get lost in their embrace. She let go of everything else on her mind and thought of only her husband and his full, perfect lips. “I’m so glad we have the rest of the day together,” she murmured, barely breaking from him.

“I’m so glad I have a wife who’s willing to spend the day with me,” Robb murmured back, kissing Margaery again as one of his hands slid down to grip her leg. “I feel as though I probably ought to be more guilty about dropping everything but I think this occasion merits it, don’t you?” he queried.

“Absolutely,” Margaery agreed, laughing again when she realized how quickly she answered, “Then again, I am rather biased, my love. And I’m not sure how I am supposed to disagree with you when your touch is so wonderful and I could stay in your arms forever.”

“Stay here forever, then. I won’t mind at all,” Robb whispered playfully, nuzzling his nose against Margaery’s, “The only thing I might object to is all these clothes between us if we’re to stay here. I quite like being as close to you as possible.”

“That’s perfectly fine with me,” Margaery remarked with a giggle, withdrawing her hands from Robb’s hair so that she could start to unfasten his doublet, “I was feeling rather cold while I was in town today without you by my side, sweetheart.”

“You were? I don’t like the thought of my wife being cold,” Robb remarked, smiling at Margaery as he also began to  help her out of her dress much more quickly than he would have done so a month ago. “What were you doing in town?” he inquired curiously, “Just walking around being your wonderful self as usual?”

“Oh, I had almost forgotten…” Margaery murmured, reaching into her dress pocket to pull out some candies she’d purchased from a merchant in town, “One for you and one for me.” She pressed a flower-shaped candy into Robb’s palm. “They’re made of sugar, whittled down into shapes,” she informed him, showing him the wolf in her own hand, “I wanted to get you a little something special.”

“Oh, sweetheart... they’re adorable and I bet they taste delicious,” Robb said, looking between his hand and Margaery’s, “In the future we can tell our child that we celebrated when we found out you were pregnant by eating sweets together.” He gave a grin and leant forwards, pressing a tender kiss to his wife’s lips in thanks. “Should we eat them now or save them?” he wondered aloud, “I was thinking of perhaps doing other things with my mouth.”

Margaery raised her eyebrows, kissing Robb quickly again. “Let’s save them,” she suggested, placing her little wolf candy down on the bedside table next to her, “I worry it will take us far too long to eat them, and by that time we will be terribly hungry for each other.” She gave her husband a teasing grin, moving to work on his breeches next.

Robb nodded in agreement as he grinned at Margaery in return, placing his own rose candy next to hers. “I don’t know if you’ll believe me but I already think you look a little bit different,” he commented, working on getting her out of shift as she took care of his breeches, “I can’t wait until you start to show. You’re going to be the most beautiful expecting mother, I’m sure of it.”

“Stop it, my love. You’re making me blush,” Margaery murmured, her cheeks hot from his words. She stopped what she was doing for a few seconds, leaning forward to press her lips to his in a deep kiss before her hands tugged down his breeches and he was left in his smallclothes. “I’m not sure how you think I look different, but I believe you,” she told him softly.

“It’s your skin, I think. You look radiant, sweetheart... but perhaps it’s because you’re happy and perhaps I’m only saying that because I know you’re carrying our child,” Robb said, whispering as he added in a playful tone, “It’s going to be even more difficult to resist you from now on regardless.” Now with his wife down to her smallclothes as well, Robb lowered his head to press a kiss to Margaery’s stomach, his tongue dipping slightly into her bellybutton.  

Margaery gave a soft moan, her hands clutching at Robb’s shoulders as he kissed his way over her skin. “I did not realize pregnancy was such an attractive attribute,” she teased, giving a smile, “Keep this up, and I’ll want to give you ten more children.”

Robb let out a small laugh, glancing up at Margaery momentarily. “Ten? Are you sure?” he teased back, “I'd quite like a big family, but how many we have will depend on you.” He smiled warmly before kissing her skin once more. “Sweetheart, would you... would you like me to do what I did with my tongue the other day?” he asked softly, looking up again and raising a playful eyebrow.

“Very much so… If you don’t mind, my dearest. You’re so good to me,” Margaery replied in a whisper, threading her fingers through Robb’s hair once more, “I don’t know what I did to deserve someone so loving and attentive.” Her cheeks flushed slightly pink as she opened her legs to him, granting him better access.

“You deserve the world, Margaery,” Robb murmured in return, wondering if the tiny baby growing in his wife’s stomach could feel it as he pressed yet another kiss there. When her legs spread his eyes grew dark with desire and he moved to her thighs next, alternating between kissing and gently nipping at the skin. “I just realised I haven’t shaved for a while, though,” he recognized, his mouth moving closer to her centre, “I hope my beard isn’t scratching you.”

“No, my love… It feels nice,” Margaery admitted, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt Robb’s stubble against her thighs. She pulled her smallclothes down around her knees before her hands found her husband’s curls again. She gave another moan when his warm breath hit her skin, gooseflesh rising on her arms in anticipation.

Robb gave Margaery’s smallclothes a gentle tug, pulling them all the way off so he could settle between her legs. His hands came to rest on her thighs and it was with a gentle grip that he leant forwards to press a long, slow kiss to her folds. He let out a small moan of his own as he felt her hands tighten their grip on his hair and was only spurred to keep going.

“Mmm, sweetheart...” Margaery breathed, letting out a few soft cries as he lapped at her folds. She kept her eyes closed, getting lost in her desire and pleasure. “ _Oh_ , you don’t know what you do to me, Robb,” she muttered, moving her hips slowly in tandem with his mouth.

When Robb moaned again he was louder and his hands stroked Margaery’s legs encouragingly, happy that his wife was giving every indication she was enjoying what he was doing. Over the past month or so they had discovered a great deal about what they both liked, and so he knew to wait a little bit to move to her most sensitive spot. While his tongue explored her his lips brushed over it once, twice and only on the third time did he linger there. He licked over and over again, wanting to make her feel as good as possible and aware she would need constant pressure to see her through her high.

Margaery came apart quickly with Robb’s help, not holding back as she screamed out his name, her body trembling as she held tight to his hair. She swore under her breath as she began to relax, not caring how undignified she sounded as her husband had told her once that he liked her unreserved nature while she was with him. “I love you,” she murmured eventually, her eyes still closed as a smile spread on her face.

“I love you,” Robb was quick to whisper back, also smiling thanks to Margaery’s reaction, “Is it terrible that I also really like hearing you curse?” He glanced upwards at his wife, his smile only broadening at her content expression. “I want you to know that I won't ever mind doing that for you,” he affirmed, “You taste amazing.” Robb slowly began to work his way back up his wife's body by way of kisses, making his way up her navel to give her breasts the attention he hadn't given them before.

Margaery let out a gentle giggle, finally opening her eyes to watch her husband kiss over her breasts before she wriggled down to press her lips to his, looping her arms around his neck. “Far too good to me,” she teased when they drew back, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, “I hope I can spoil you just as much.”

“You already do very often,” Robb assured Margaery, his arms giving her a gentle squeeze as he grinned, “But I can hardly say no to such an offer. I’m not sure if I enjoy spoiling you more or being spoiled by you more.”

Margaery smiled wider, kissing Robb’s cheek and nestling against him. “Let’s get under the furs and hold each other,” she suggested, trailing her fingers over his back, “And perhaps I can spoil you after I catch my breath.”

Robb answered by reaching for the furs at the foot of his and Margaery’s bed and pulling them up so that they covered the two of them. He settled in as close to her as possible, his arms wrapped around her waist and his hands gently stroking her skin. “I can still hardly believe I’m holding my loving wife and our future child in my arms,” he muttered, “I’d wager there isn’t a happier man in all of Westeros.”

“And I’d wager that there isn’t a happier woman,” Margaery whispered in return, pressing a tender kiss to the tip of Robb’s nose, “I am so fond of the family we’ve created, even if it just the three of us for now. Soon we will get to hold our beautiful baby in our arms and show them how much we love them and each other.”

“Very soon,” Robb agreed, kissing Margaery’s forehead gently in return, “Have you thought about any names yet?” He smiled at he brought a hand up to run through her hair, gently tucking it behind her ear.

‘I haven’t given much thought to it,” Margaery admitted softly, “Though there was always talk among my cousins about what we would name our future children. I like the name ‘Karine’ for a girl because it means beloved.”

“Karine…” Robb murmured, testing the name out on his lips, “I like the sound of that. In my family we have a bit of a tradition of naming our children after our loved ones, but I like the thought of something new. A breath of fresh air like my sweet Southron wife.”

Margaery giggled, moving to hook one of her legs over Robb’s hip and kiss him with enthusiasm. “You say the sweetest things,” she remarked, “I cannot think of a time more perfect than this… Thank you for loving me… and for making a baby with me.”

“Thank _you_ for loving me and making a baby with me,” Robb whispered back with a grin. He brought his hand up to grip her leg and kissed her again just as eagerly, happy to lose himself in her touch. He was feeling so calm and content that the knock that they both heard on the door to their chambers seemed louder than it should have been and it took him by surprise.

“Mmm,” Margaery gave a small noise in surprise as well, drawing back slightly before she finally had the sense to answer whoever was on the other side of the door. “Come in,” she called out, not before making sure the furs were covering her and her husband completely.

Robb was ever so slightly relieved when it was his mother who came in, though as soon as he caught sight of her expression he thought he was probably right to be worried. Catelyn’s mouth was tightly pressed together and she was stone-faced, a hint of a smile present only in her eyes when she saw the young couple in bed together.

“I’m sorry to disturb you,” Catelyn spoke up, making her way over to them “I wouldn’t have come, but... we’ve had a raven from King’s Landing.”

Margaery untangled herself from Robb and sat up slightly, keeping the furs around her as she looked over at her mother-by-law, shaking her head in dismissal of her apology. “From Eddard?” she inquired, trailing a comforting hand over her husband’s hair. From the looks of it, Catelyn was not bringing them good news.

“From Sansa, actually, although I don’t believe these to be her words despite the fact that they were written by her hand,” Catelyn began to explain, her voice shaking slightly. Robb picked up on the hint of anger behind it as he too sat up a little, keeping his arm around his wife. “She is writing on behalf of the queen, I’m certain of it,” Robb’s mother continued, “She... gods, I don’t even know where to begin. She writes to say that the king... King Robert is dead.”

“Dead?” Robb echoed, his brow furrowing, “How? And what does that mean for Father?”

“He was killed by a boar,” Catelyn answered, then fell silent for a moment before tears pricked her eyes, “And as for your father... Sansa says Ned has been declared a traitor and imprisoned in the black cells.”

Margaery’s mouth fell open, her heart giving a start at the information she had just received. She couldn’t imagine how her husband was feeling, but she knew he needed her now more than ever as his support and comfort. She kissed the top of his head, drawing him a bit closer. “On what grounds?” she queried, her brow furrowed, “Queen Cersei must be lying. I’m sure Ned would never betray the crown.”

“Ned did not even want to go to King’s Landing,” Catelyn agreed, “Now he's being accused of plotting to steal the throne from the new king.”

“I can't believe this,” Robb breathed, grateful for Margaery's embrace as all he could do was stare at his mother, “Father would never... how could they put him behind bars like that? And what about Sansa and Bran and Arya? Are they all right?”

“Sansa says they are being well treated, but I don't know if we can believe her,” Catelyn answered, “Robb, you are being summoned to King’s Landing to swear your fealty to the new King Joffrey.”

Margaery took a deep breath in, gently trailing her hand over Robb’s shoulders. “Sweetheart, if you feel you must go, I will go with you,” she told him quietly, pressing another kiss to his curls, “We must do whatever it takes to keep your father and siblings safe… I will write to my brother Loras and see if he can give us any information we are missing. He’s been at the capital since the tourney, squiring for King Robert’s younger brother.”

“Thank you, my love. I think that would be wise,” Robb agreed, blinking before he squeezed Margaery a little tighter with his arm, “I don’t know if we ought to simply march to King’s Landing... what guarantee do we have that they’ll release Father and Sansa and Arya and Bran even if we do? And you, sweetheart, will you... will you be all right to travel?” He thought of the unborn baby his wife was carrying in her belly and bit down on his bottom lip slightly.

“I will be fine, my love,” Margaery affirmed softly, meeting Robb’s gaze, “I’m not leaving your side. If we go anywhere, we go together… I will tell my family to ready their forces. If King Joffrey does not free your family members, we will make him.”

Robb could only blink at Margaery for a moment in awe before he leant forwards, pressing a loving, deep kiss to her lips while Catelyn politely looked away. He was still taking in all of the information he had just received from his mother, but all he knew for certain was that he had his wife by his side and for that much he was incredibly grateful.

“I love you so much,” Margaery whispered to her husband, reaching up to trail her fingers over his cheek, “Do not fret, my heart. We will get through this together, I promise you.” She rested her forehead to his, closing her eyes momentarily before drawing back slightly to look at Catelyn again. “We’ll figure something out, Mother,” she remarked with a firm nod.

“I love you so much,” Robb whispered back to Margaery, having also closed his eyes for an instant. When he turned to look at Catelyn he saw her giving a nod of her own. “What do you think, Mother?” he asked her.

“I think... we know the Lannisters are in charge now that Robert is dead and you are right to question their honest intentions. I don't trust them,” Catelyn admitted, “If Margaery can speak to Mace then that would put us in a far more favorable position. I think your father’s army is the only one who could rival the armies of the Westerlands, my child, especially if combined with ours. The last thing I want is for you to go to war, Robb, but I think the mere threat of it could be enough to convince them to let Ned go.”

“I won’t have you go to war, sweetheart,” Margaery remarked, reaching for Robb’s hand under the furs, “There’s no way King’s Landing could defend itself against the forces of both the North and the Reach, especially if they’re caught off guard. They will have to yield… but hopefully we will not have to threaten them.”

“Let's hope,” Robb agreed, taking Margaery's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, “Thank you, Mother. We’ll get dressed and come down to the Great Hall soon.”

Catelyn nodded again as she rose to her feet. “We must make sure they're safe, Robb,” she said quietly, “All of them.”

Margaery waited for Catelyn to leave before she gently pulled her husband into an embrace, nuzzling against his neck. “How is it possible to go from such joyous news to this in just one day?” she wondered aloud, pressing a comforting kiss over Robb’s skin, “I suppose we have something to hope for and anticipate, however… even if the days to come are a bit bleak and troublesome.”

“Aye, my love. Thank the gods I have you,” Robb murmured back, tenderly kissing Margaery’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, I didn’t even tell my mother about our news...I wasn’t sure if I should. I worry that she’ll want you to stay here in Winterfell and truthfully - despite the fact that I would also be concerned - I don’t want to go anywhere without you.”

“It didn’t feel like the right time to tell her anyhow,” Margaery agreed, worrying her bottom lip, “I belong by your side, sweetheart. It would break my heart for you to go away and not see my belly grow or experience our baby moving for the first time.”

“And it would break my heart to break yours,” Robb said in return, “I agree. We belong side by side.” He fell silent for a moment or two while the fingers of one of his hands trailed along Margaery’s spine. “Sweetheart... I was just thinking of something I remember you telling me once,” he spoke up, “The Reach supplies food to King’s Landing, does it not?”

‘It does,” Margaery replied, drawing back to look at her husband properly, “It’s the most fertile region in the south. The city doesn’t grow any food… I think the only thing it provides is the fish from the bay, but even so, most everything is imported.”

“And what if your father threatened to cut the city off?” Robb questioned, raising an eyebrow, “Do you think he would if we asked him?”

“I’m certain he would, my love… I just worry about the smallfolk in the city, but perhaps the threat will be enough,” Margaery remarked, giving Robb’s hand a squeeze.

Robb’s mouth twisted and he bit down on his own bottom lip. “Aye, that was my thinking. The last thing I would want is to make the smallfolk go hungry, but... it’s an idea,” he said, “I am open to anything you might wish to suggest, my pearl.”

“We can certainly try it. I want to make sure your siblings and father are safe,” Margaery said, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Robb’s lips, “I think that your plan could work.”

Robb nodded and gently kissed his wife again, hoping to come across as reassuring but uncertain if he was even doing so. “I’m scared, Margaery,” he admitted, voicing what he could say to nobody but her.

“Oh, my heart…” Margaery murmured, bringing her hand up to cup his cheek again, “I am too… but I also feel that we can make it through anything together.” She only let go of his hand so that she could slip both of her arms around his neck and hold him close.

“Together,” Robb murmured in agreement, embracing Margaery in return and letting his eyes fall closed for a moment. He felt as though he wanted to hold on to the feeling of her in his arms for as long as possible, and the thought of their baby between them only made him feel even more protective over his wife and the life they were only just starting to build together.

Margaery kissed Robb’s cheek several times, swallowing the lump in her throat as she knew she had to be his strength. The last thing she wanted was for their child to be born in the midst of war, and the prospect of that scared her more than anything apart from losing her husband. She gave him a gentle squeeze, hoping her embrace said more than she could with words. Neither she nor Robb could be sure of how much time had gone by when they got up to get dressed, but it was just long enough for them to make an unspoken promise to each other. It was a promise to remain hopeful, a promise to lend their strength to each other, and above all a promise that no matter what happened they would spend that night and all their future nights in each other’s arms.

 

 


End file.
